


We need to see a therapist

by Cent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri later, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Might contain feels, marriage life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cent/pseuds/Cent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin have gotten married, but after few years of happy marriage, life isn't as beautiful as the both of them thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Match

**Author's Note:**

> First off all, I beg you to leave me a comment what you thought about this. I really want to know if you like this or not! 
> 
> So, um... This is the very first fanfic I publish in here. I have only written two fanfics before this. I also would like to mention, that I'm not native English speaker and I apologize for my grammar mistakes. I tried to check them, but I might have missed some, if you find them feel free to let me know, if you think they are horrible. Also, the reason why Erwin and Levi's marriage song is Demons, is because when I sent a link of it to my friend he noticed there is a word yaoi on it. So, it was destiny. And... I have never really written smut before... So, forgive me everything! But now, I let you go to read, I hope you enjoy this!

Levi looked up from the book he was reading. That idiot guy Smith was in the library again, causing horrible noise with his best friend, that Mike. Idiots. Both of them. Noisy, annoying idiots. He shook his head and tried to continue reading his course book. Why were those guys always in the library when he was there? Always as close to him as possible, playing their stupid games and talking loudly about stupid shit like football... And throwing papers and eraser pieces around. So childish. They weren't in pre-school anymore, this was university. They should know how to behave, not like monkeys, but like young men should behave. Levi wondered how those guys even got into the university. Not with grades, most likely. A silent hmph escaped from Levi's mouth as he glanced his sharp eyes over the boys again. Ever since the start of the year, they had been everywhere he had been. And that Smith, he was always staring at Levi. Where ever he was. In a lesson, in library, sometimes even in the toilets when they were there at the same time. Usually Levi just left the restroom quickly if he saw Erwin there at the same time with him. That guy was a creep. Creep with awesome, wide smile and perfect white teeth... Levi wondered how would those perfect lips taste like... And then he shook that idea off from his head. What the heck was he thinking? That was just... No, no, no. Even Erwin Smith was absolutely hottest guy in the school, he wouldn't think like that of him. He was the guy girls followed around and checked their lipstick when they saw him walking past. He gave his attention to people he wanted and Levi had heard rumors about him being in the parties every time with a new girl on his arms. Not that Levi was interested in the rumors about Erwin "Dickface" Smith. 

"Stalking Mr. Perfect again?" Levi heard a familiar voice behind his back. He turned around and saw his best, and maybe only, friend Hanji Zoe. "Stalking?! Him?! Ugh... He's the one who is stalking me, ugh I can't stand that fucker in my eyes... He's disturbing my studies anyway, that... Bastard... And so are you", Levi said and buried his face back to the book he was reading. Not like he would read it anymore, since Hanji had sat beside him now. She was a nice, talkative girl, girl today, tomorrow she might be a boy, you never knew about Hanji. She had glasses, a warm grin and she was the weirdest person Levi had ever met. They had been friends ever since the secondary school and Levi didn't even know she had become friends with him. She had just, sort of appeared somewhere and stuck on Levi like a snail. Had he just called his best friend a snail? Maybe. "Hmm... Sure he's stalking you. Those looks, that he gives you... He wants you naked I swear", she said and grinned, taking her lunch from her bag. "Like seriously! He's smoking hot, what are you waiting for? You should go and get him", she continued peeling her banana. Levi shivered from disgust. I wouldn't touch that guy even with 12 feet long stick... He's annoying, dump little shit..." Levi answered and glared over the blonde guy obviously trying to set him on fire with his eyes. Hanji nodded. "Hmm, yeah right... Within two months you two are together, I swear to my boobs." Hanji said her mouth full of her banana. Levi looked over at her, trying to look mad. "Idiot... You tie your boobs every other day, you can't swear to them. Who even swears to boobs, that is like the most stupid thing to swear on", Levi snapped to her. Hanji pretended to look hurt and leaned back on her chair. "Excuse me, young man! That was unnecessary!" Levi only rolled his eyes to her. "Dumbass..." He said and looked back to his book, trying to find the spot he had been reading before Hanji had came and interrupted him. "Shortie", he heard Hanji's voice. 

And that, there was the reason why Hanji was Levi's friend. What ever horrible things Levi called her, she responded with another insult. She didn't get mad, even she knew Levi certainly meant every freaking word he said, at least on that moment. Levi was thankful of Hanji, someone stupid enough to care about him. Someone who he somehow didn't manage to scare away with his evil glances and mean words. Someone, who actually wanted to be with him. Or maybe it was because no one else would be with Hanji she spent all of her time with Levi. Hanji had a little... Obsession about... Zombies. Like, every kind of zombies. And it was... A bit scary sometimes. Levi had most likely seen every single zombie movie there was, because Hanji forced him to watch them with her. She had her room full of zombie stuff. Plushies and posters and books and movies and her sheets were zombie themed. And she had tons of zombie fanclothes. And sometimes she put on her zombie make up. Once in high school, she put it on school and Levi guessed that was the moment when everyone else in their school started to think Hanji was all nuts. Maybe she was, but Levi was used to it and honestly didn't care about it anymore. Hanji might be crazy, but at least she was his crazy friend. And then there was this other side of Hanji... She was a transvestite. She found herself as both boy and a girl. She had explained this to Levi right from the beginning. That sometimes, when she woke up she wasn't a girl. She was a boy. On those days she tied her breasts, she had a binder for that, and used boy clothes and Levi should call her he on those days. And some other days, like today, she was a girl, maybe not the girliest girl on Earth, but a girl and she would hit Levi if he called her a boy. Levi looked over the table to his brunette friend, who was now eating a sandwich, and smiled. Hanji might be a bit messed up, but she was still very dear to him. She really meant the world to him. 

"Oh, he's coming this way... Bye!" Hanji's words brought Levi back to the Earth. She took her bag and left quickly stuffing the sandwich to her face and before Levi had time to react she had disappeared between the bookselves. Probably still looking at him, and that blonde idiot who was indeed coming towards Levi. "That sneaky bastard, I will fucking kill her after this", Levi thought before the blonde, handsome guy sat in front of him. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Erwin asked smiling at the boy with black hair. "Yes. I do", Levi answered and rose his book to cover his face. Why the hell was the guy even talking to him. "Oh, okay", he heard Smith saying and rising up. "Thank god, he's leaving", Levi thought but that wasn't quite the case. Erwin had only moved to sit on the chair Hanji had sat just a moment ago, much closer to Levi. Right next to him. So close his knee touched Levi's. "Then I will sit here, since it bothered you", blonde said. Levi had no idea why, but it made his heart beat faster than ever before. "Ugh... If you have to", Levi said and moved the book closer. "Hey", Smith said and pushed the book away from Levi's face. "I want to see who I am talking to." Levi made an irritated sound and squeezed his eyes when he looked at Erwin. "I don't want to talk with you, if you are stupid enough not to get the hint", he snapped and rose the book back to cover his face. "I am busy studying." Erwin smirked, but Levi didn't see it. Nor did he see the letters in the pages of the book, he was far to nervous to even try to read. Why the hell was he reacting like this? There was no sense in all this, that guy was the biggest fucking idiot he had ever met. Erwin crossed his hands on the table and laid over them, not saying a word. He only laid there, staring at Levi. And this silence annoyed Levi. After about five minutes of staring and Levi still pretending to read the same page, Levi put his book down and faced Erwin. "Okay, what the hell do you want? I can't study when you're creeping me like that", he said. Erwin just smiled. "I want coffee, but I don't like to go to café's alone. Wouldn't you come to keep me some company?" The blonde asked smiling his gorgeous smile. Levi's eyes widened. Was the guy serious? Levi was really surprised about this sudden request. "Um... Well, I can't study anymore anyway, so why not..." He said and put the book into his bag. "Great!" Erwin said and clapped rising up. 

***  
Levi leaned on the wall and watched the people passing by, some drunk and some not so drunk. Levi himself wasn't drunk, not drunk enough. He had a beer can on his hand and another hand was behind his back, between him and the wall. He wasn't quite sure whose party this was, Erwin had only taken him here, said some guy had parties in somewhere and he wanted to go. But not alone. So, here he was. Listening to the loud music and had no idea where his boyfriend was. He had gone to bathroom about 20 minutes ago and left Levi stand there all by himself. Levi didn't know any others who were there, he had seen some of the faces before but Hanji wasn't there. Nor was Mike, thank God. Mike was alright, as long as he wasn't drunk. And when no one left him and Erwin alone. When you put those two together their ages dropped with at least 5 years. But they were best friends and Levi thought it was quite okay, after all. Levi sighed and wiped imaginary dust away from his black jeans. This party was boring as heck, he wanted to leave already, but they were on Erwin's car and Erwin was probably drunk as a monkey trainer by now. 

"Does the devil need a ride?" Levi heard a voice from above. He looked up, and there was the blonde guy he had been thinking. Smiling that brilliant smile he was always smiling with those perfect teeth. "What is that supposed to mean?" Levi asked and rose his eyebrows at the young man. He chuckled and caressed Levi's cheek. "What do you think it means?" Erwin asked back. "Why do you always answer me with a question?" Levi snapped back and sipped his drink. "What, don't you like it?" The blonde said and smirked. That stupid smirk. Levi rolled his eyes and looked away. "Okay, I'm sorry, come here", Erwin said and pressed his body against the smaller boy and wrapping his arms around him. "Don't you want to be here?" Erwin asked and held Levi close. "Well, it's kinda boring since you are the only one who I know in here", Levi said. "Where were you anyway?" He continued. "Ah, just saw some friends and exchanged couple words with them. Did you miss me?" Erwin said teasingly. Levi looked up at Erwin and wrapped his free hand around Erwin's shoulder and stroked his short hair. "Yes", he said and pushed Erwin's head lower so he could kiss him. After they parted, Erwin smiled and leaned his head against the shorter boy. "I love you", he said. Levi smiled, for the first time this evening. "I love you too", he said. Erwin started pressing little kisses down his neck. "Would you want to come with me somewhere, more private?" He whispered to Levi's ear. Black haired boy smiled and licked his lips. "Hmm... Show me the way", he said sounding pleased now that Erwin was there, giving him all of his attention. 

Erwin took Levi's hand and guided him trough the people to another room. He closed the door behind and pressed Levi against the door, kissing him deeply. Levi was still holding the beer and was quite unprepared for this. "Erwin... Are we even supposed to be in here?" He asked after the kiss, as he felt Erwin's hands wandering down to his lower stomach. "Yeah, this is my friend's room, no one will disturb us in here... I promise", he said and started sucking Levi's neck's soft skin. Levi heard a small voice escaping from his mouth. "You're a shameless pig, Erwin Smith", he whispered and turned to kiss his boyfriend. "Guilty as charged", he responded covering Levi's mouth with his own again. Levi felt the door on his back and Erwin's body against him. Levi kissed Erwin back passionately, touching his tongue with his own. Erwin put his hands under Levi's shirt and started pulling it up between the passionate kisses. Levi's breathing started to get faster, much faster and so did the beats of his heart. Levi let out an excited sigh as Erwin's fingers started touching his bare skin on his very sensitive belly. "I need to put this somewhere...", Levi whispered to Erwin and rose the can. Erwin chuckled and let Levi go. "Alright, we don't want to mess the place", he said and backed off, turning on the lights. Levi put the can quickly on the nightstand and before he had turned around, Erwin had already slide his hands under Levi's shirt and was pulling it up once again. "Erwin god damn it", Levi said and helped Erwin to get his shirt off. Now Levi stood shirtless in front of Erwin and it seemed to please blonde quite a lot. He pushed Levi to sit on the bed and knelt between his legs. "Let's get rid of your jeans too, shall we?" He asked and started opening the zipper looking up at him. Levi smiled and stroked Erwin's head. "Let's do that", he said and kissed him deeply. Erwin started pulling the jeans down and Levi moved his hips making the job easier. Jeans, and Levi's boxers with them, fell down to the floor and Levi kicked them away. "And now you're over dressed", Levi whispered to Erwin and bit his ear gently. Erwin understood the hint and pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it behind himself. "Better?" He asked. "A bit", Levi answered and leaned back looking at Erwin, that handsome, well build lover of his. Erwin placed his hands on the inner sides of Levi's tights and separated them. Erwin bent down and started kissing the tights and licking his way up to Levi's crotch. Levi put his hands on Erwin's golden hair and took a good hold of his head. "That's good", he whispered his voice shaking a little bit from the hard breathing. But Erwin didn't care about it, it only gave him the boost he needed. Or maybe it was the alcohol in his blood, who knows. But anyhow, Erwin's mouth found it's way on the tip of Levi's organ that had grown on the excitement. Erwin closed his lips around it and started slowly sucking on to it, moving his head slowly taking more into his mouth. Levi bend his head back and moaned silently stroking Erwin's head pleased. Erwin continued sucking the cock of his boyfriend and moved his hands upper stroking the tights of Levi, moving closer to where his head already was and slowly started to caress the balls. Levi moved his legs excited and closed his eyes, trying to feel Erwin's tongue and lips better. It was heavenly. "Come here", he said and pulled Erwin's hair forcing him to face him. "I want you", he whispered and bent down to kiss him and forgot to even feel disgusted about the fact that Erwin's mouth probably tasted like his cock. Erwin rose to the bed while kissing Levi and pushed him to lay under his body. "You do? I want you too", he whispered and kissed Levi again. "But I can't take you, we don't have lube", he whispered sounding rather disappointed. "It's okay, there's other ways to sex", Levi said and stroked Erwin's muscular back. "Just touch me this time, okay?" He continued and slid his hands down the back all the way to Erwin's soft butt and squeezed it gently. Erwin nodded and started kissing Levi's neck, going down to the collarbone. "But I want you to feel good too", Levi said breathing heavy and moved his hands to the front side of Erwin and opened his zipper. He slid his hand inside Erwin's pants and started touching him. Erwin moaned as he kept kissing and licking Levi's chest, sucking little bruises all around it. He found his way to Levi's nipples and started sucking them. Erwin leaned on his left hand as his right hand went down from the chest to Levi's crotch and started stroking a place of Levi that had become very familiar to him. Levi reacted immediately and his pretty back bent on a nice curve while he moaned Erwin's name. Erwin smirked and bit gently the nipple he was sucking as he started moving his hand up and down around Levi. The pressure on the cock and the stimulation of the nipples soon got Levi to come and he breathed heavy under Erwin. "Oh god, you beast...", he whispered his eyes half closed as he looked at the blonde guy. Erwin only smirked and moved over to kiss Levi. "Okay, let me help you", Levi whispered. "Yes please", Erwin answered and they switched positions. Levi sat on Erwin's chest and bend over his cock. He started with licking the hard organ and then took half of it to his mouth. Levi started moving his head up and down, using his tongue to make the blowjob as pleasure as possible. Under him Erwin squeezed the bed sheets and moaned, trying to move as little as he could even every inch of his body begged to move. Without a warning, Erwin came into Levi's mouth and some of the sperm leaked between his lips. "Oh dear God", Erwin whispered his eyes squeezed tightly together. Levi turned around and looked at his heavy breathing partner. "You're welcome", he said smiling a little bit, wiping the sperm from his face. "Ugh... Does your friend have tissues somewhere?" He asked. Levi truly hoped he had them. After a quick search, Erwin found some from the locker of the nightstand and handed them to Levi. Erwin wiped his own hands as well. "I guess we'll sleep here?" Levi asked and looked at Erwin. "Yeah, I guess so", Erwin answered. "Mind turning the lights out? Since you're closer?" He asked. Levi rolled his eyes. "Fine", he said and rose up. Levi walked to the switch and shut the lights, climbing as soon as possible back to the bed. 

After about 15 minutes Levi listened to the music coming from another room. He was laying on the small bed with his hand and head over Erwin's naked chest. Levi could clearly hear Erwin's still fast beating heart trough the skin and muscles and bones of Erwin's chest. They had kicked the blanket off, since it was hot to sleep together, even they weren't actually sleeping. Not yet. It was half past midnight and other people in the parties were still up, laughing, dancing and talking and making love and war and what not. They had the time of their life outside these walls, behind that door. But inside the almost dark room was Erwin holding Levi and everything was perfect in there. These kind of thoughts were running in Levi's head when Erwin suddenly rolled over him. "Another round? Really, Erwin?" Levi asked surprised and rose his eye brows to him, not that Erwin could see it. He wasn't sure if he could do that again, he was still tired from the last round. "Maybe, but that's not what I was about... Levi, marry me", he whispered kissing Levi's cheek and Levi heard the smile from his voice. Levi rose his hands to caress Erwin's cheek. "Marry you? Now? What, are you drunk?" He asked. Levi heard Erwin chuckle in the dark. "No, not now... Nor tomorrow nor next week... But when I next time ask you, will you say yes?" He asked and continued kissing Levi's cheek and going down to his neck from there. Levi turned his face away from Erwin, stretching out his neck for Erwin. "Maybe I will... Depends if I want it then or not", he answered moving his hands to Erwin's blonde hair. "Do you want it now? Do you want to marry me someday?" Erwin whispered between his kisses on Levi's soft skin. "Marry you? Are you kidding me?" Levi said and chuckled. Then he moved to kiss Erwin. "Hell yeah I want to marry you", he said looking into the eyes of his boyfriend, in the small light that came under the door, who he had deeply hated just half a year ago. He wiped his hair away from his face to see the boy, almost a man, above him. It was actually funny, how they were now here, where they were. Laying on a bed, their clothes around the room. After all, Hanji had been right. They had started dating quickly after Erwin had taken him to the café. After all, "Dickface" wasn't as bad as Levi had thought and he found himself fallen in love with that blonde egghead. And now, here he was, promising to marry him. "But... Is it legal?" He asked. "It will be by the time when I will ask you", Erwin promised and kissed him deeply. 

 

***

"So", Hanji started and rose her glass. She had wanted to be a woman on the wedding day. To be Levi's bridesmaid. Or husbandsmaid. Bestwoman. Or what ever she was, Levi wasn't sure. But it didn't matter that much. She was looking absolutely stunning, in her long purple dress. They had chosen it together, it was exactly the same shade of purple ad Levi and Erwin's ties were. It was their wedding theme colour. Levi smiled and rose his glass towards Hanji, and could hardly wait to hear her speech. "I have known Levi for years", Hanji said and smiled watching Levi. "He is my best friend, have always been and will always be, even he is a pain in the ass and scared of silly things, like spiders and dirty places", she continued and waited for people to finish their laughing. Levi smiled too. That was very true, even he really wasn't scared of them He only disliked them. "But, don't worry dear! Because, your new husband Erwin didn't just promise to love you, he also promised to rescue you from those horrible things. So, Erwin, better learn how to kill spiders!" Again, everyone laughed, even Erwin. Levi kept smiling and pressed a kiss on Erwin's lips. "Thank you for that", he said to Erwin. Hanji smiled and sighed. "You know, I've been with Levi from the very beginning of this beautiful, beautiful relationship. At first, Levi couldn't stand Erwin in his eyes. Called him an Egghead!" Hanji said and Levi couldn't help but laugh. It was very true. Only thinking about those times made him smile. If someone would have told him he would marry Mr. Egghead Smith back then, he would have beaten the shit out of the guy who said that. "But Erwin, oh boy, he was all crushed on Levi since he first laid his eyes on the boy. Right, Mike?" Hanji said and turned to look at Mike, who was sitting by her. "Yes, that is very true. He talked about Levi all the time", he agreed and nodded smiling gently. Levi smiled at Erwin. How sweet was that? Erwin was much more than Levi had first thought. He wasn't only the popular guy, he was also a gentle, romantic and kindhearted man, who truly knew how to love Levi. Erwin was perfect. Perfectly annoying. "I knew from the start, that Levi and Erwin would end up together. But I have a nose for this kind of things, you know, I am not a marriage counselor for nothing!" Levi sighed and shook his head. That was so Hanji. The not-so-sane woman who kept him sane in this insane universe. "Levi tried to hit me once when I said they would end up together. But, after these seven long years of your relationship, you finally got married! I am proud, and it is awesome it is legal now! I am really happy for you. But, now some of you might wonder, why they didn't get married three years ago, when same sex marriages were legalized", Hanji said and now looked at the guests. Levi shook his head again. He should have known Hanji would talk about this. "Well, the thing is... The propose Erwin made half a year ago, was his second one to Levi", Hanji said. "Actually, it was his third one... I just never told you about the first one", Levi thought and looked at Hanji above his glass, but didn't say anything. He let Hanji have her show. "The first one didn't go so well. Erwin had arranged everything, very beautiful and romantic. It was a lot like Erwin himself!" Hanji said and Levi saw Erwin hiding his face to his hands. He was a bit ashamed. Well, he did have a reason. Levi hmphed and looked back at Hanji. "Erwin had organized everything. He had put little hints around the town, photos of Levi and himself together, poems and roses in the places where Levi and Erwin had had their special moments. He made Levi roam around the town, only to end up back to their former apartment's bedroom. Where Erwin was standing, with wine and glasses. Of course, Levi was pissed of about all this. And then, can you believe, he actually punched Erwin for wasting his time. And Erwin just turned the lights off and laid Levi on their bed. You know those children's glow in the dark stars? Erwin had bought hella lot of them and written 'Will you marry me, Levi?' to their bedroom's ceiling! Like, is there anything more romantic, or pathetic, than that? And, of course Levi rejected, still pissed off. Erwin was so hurt about this, that he needed to wait two and half year until he could try again. This time, it was very normal way. A little bit candles, a nice dinner at home and music. And then, Erwin knelt down, having a beautiful ring in a blue box, and this time Levi said yes. And tonight, here we are, celebrating their beautiful weddings! My friends, and people who I never met until tonight, I ask you now, to stand up and rise your glasses!" Now, there was a little pause in Hanji's speech, while she waited for everyone to rise before she continued and looked deeply inside Levi's eyes, to the gray eyes of her best friend. The eyes, who she had seen filled with tears and rage and joy. Those eyes, who she had met so many times. "This is for you, Levi and Erwin Smith! I, and everyone else in here, wish you the longest and happiest marriage life you can get", she said, smiling and drank the champagne from her glass. Levi smiled back and rose his glass to his lips. It was real, he could hardly believe it, but it really was. 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, is time for the first dance", Levi heard Mike saying, as the man walked up to the stage where the band was playing. He was followed by Hanji. Levi kept smiling, everything was beautiful. "Me, and my beautiful partner will perform the song, because the wedding couple are close to our hearts. This is, a kind of a wedding present from the both of us. Mr. and Mr. Smith, could you please step on the dance floor?" He asked, having that stupid, annoying smirk on his face. Levi truly hoped, that Mike and Hanji wouldn't have changed the song without telling them. Levi could see Mike doing that, and he would easily get Hanji in it. "Well, shall we then?" Erwin asked and offered his hand to Levi. "I guess, Mr. Smith", Levi answered and felt a little nervous. He didn't like dancing, he wasn't a good dancer, and now he needed to dance in front of all the people. Despite his nervousness, he took Erwin's hand and stood up. For a moment he met Maria's, Erwin's sister's, eyes and couldn't help but smile. Beside her, there was a young blonde boy sitting and looking quite bored. The young boy was Erwin's godson, Armin. And, even Levi couldn't see the stomach of the young woman right now, Levi knew it was quite rounded. Armin would soon get a little sister. Next to Armin, there was Maria's husband, Peter looking as happy as ever. They were a beautiful, beautiful family. And they looked so happy. Levi rose his eyes to Erwin and smiled. They would become just as happy family, just as beautiful and perfect as Maria and Peter's little family was. Erwin leaded him to the dance floor and put his arms around him. He was smiling too. "Levi", Erwin whispered pressing Levi closer to him, as the band started playing. "Erwin?" Levi answered and pressed his head against Erwin's chest. "I love you", was the only thing Erwin said. Levi smiled against the fabric of Erwin's black tuxedo. "I love you too..." He whispered just as Hanji's deep voice started singing. "When the days are cold, and the cards all fold...", Levi sang in his mind as he and Erwin started moving around, just as they had practiced. Moving their legs, waving a bit while moving. Slowly, slowly to the beat. "Look into my eyes", Erwin whispered to Levi's hair. "It's where my demons hide", Levi whispered back and looked up at his husband. He had tears in his eyes. Levi smiled and moved closer to his crying husband. "Oh my god, don't start crying... Pussy", Levi whispered. "Crying is manly", Erwin answered. It made Levi chuckle a bit. Levi listened to the words Mike was now singing. It was just a perfect song for him and Erwin. Because, he truly believed he was made to be with Erwin, there was a hole in his soul that only Erwin was fitting to fill. And if it would mean they would go to Hell, it didn't matter. They would go there together. They'd be there together. 

***

Levi was sitting on the couch and smiled watching his nephew- and niece-in-law playing on their living room's carpet. Two blonde angel, Christa the younger one was three years old and her big brother was five years old. Armin had learnt how to read, it was quite new thing for him actually, and now he was reading some children's book for his little sister and both of them were really excited. Levi wondered, if Maria and Erwin had looked like that too. Only the other way around, since Maria was three years older than Erwin. Levi bet they had been just as close as Christa and Armin now were. They were still close to each other, that's why Levi and Erwin often babysat the kids so often. Levi didn't mind it, in general he didn't like children, but Christa and Armin were nice. And quiet. Christa had hardly ever cried when Levi was around and they both liked more to sit and watch TV or read a book than play noisy games or other things kids normally liked to do. Erwin was still at work, he had that law firm he was working, but Levi had picked Armin and Christa up from Maria and Peter's place a bit earlier than they had agreed last week, just to give Maria some time to get ready for the night. It was anniversary of Maria and Peter's, so Peter took Maria to a fancy restaurant and to some hotel, for a small weekendholiday and Maria had called Levi if they could take Armin and Christa until Sunday when they would come back. Of course Levi and Erwin had agreed and the kids had been really excited about the whole thing. But no one was as excited as Maria was. As she had told Levi, her and Peter's marriage "was getting a bit lousy" and there wasn't "anything romantic about it anymore", all the "magic" had disappeared and she believed this holiday would do good to them. Levi believed so too. "Levi-unca!" Christa's sweet angel-like voice brought Levi back to the ground. "Look, a pig!" She continued and showed a picture of a pig in the book they were reading. "Oh my, yes it is a pig", Levi said sounding surprised. "Pig says oink oink!" Christa said and giggled when Armin mocked a pig. Levi chuckled at the kids. "Yes they do say that", he said and checked the time. It was half past five, Erwin should come home at 7 pm. "Kids, what do you want to eat?" Levi asked. "Macaroni and cheese!" Christa and Armin said at the same time. Levi smiled. "Nope, not today. How about spaghetti and meatballs?" He asked. "Yes, yes yes! Meatballs! Christa likes meatballs!" Christa said and clapped her tiny hands. Levi smiled at the lovely sight on his living room's carpet. 

At that moment, the door to their apartment opened. Levi lowered his eyebrows. Erwin shouldn't be back yet. He rose from the couch. "Wait here", he said to the children as he walked to the hall. There the tall blonde man stood, his jacket dripping from the rain outside. He had forgotten his umbrella at home that morning. The face of Erwin's was dead serious and it made Levi nervous. "What happened?" Levi asked and crossed his arms on his chest. "Unca-Ewwin!" Christa said and ran to hug tall man's leg. Erwin looked at the small child and stroked her hair, looking really sad suddenly. "Hey there Christa... Erwin needs to talk with Levi now, adults talks... Go to play with your brother... He will read you a story", Erwin said. Levi knew his husband well, and he knew when something wasn't right. There was something really serious going on. Erwin looked like he was about to cry at any moment. 

Levi wasn't the only one who understood the seriousness of the moment. Armin was standing behind Levi, looking a bit scared. Of course he had never seen Erwin like that. To him, Erwin was big and strong and even if there was something bad happening his godfather would stay calm. He wouldn't lose his cool. He would smile and solve all the problems and make Armin laugh again. He was like a superhero, he would take care of Armin even when no one else could take care of him. He was even stronger than Armin's daddy. Christa was too small to understand, but Armin was smart, even smarter than most five years olds. He knew that daddy shouted a lot. He knew that his mommy cried a lot, and daddy came home angry and shouted to mummy and mummy cried even more. He knew Erwin didn't shout to Levi and Levi didn't cry. At home, Armin was always a bit scared because dad shouted so much. And mummy was tired all the time and she didn't have time for Armin like before. It had been like that for a while now. But when he came to Erwin and Levi's he felt much better. There was clearly more love around him. Everything seemed better, there wasn't the same weird tension as at home. But now, when Erwin came in like that and something horrible had happened to make Armin's superhero look like that, Armin didn't feel safe. Not safe at all. "C-come Christa", he said and reached out for his little sister. Christa should feel safe at least. Even if Armin wouldn't feel safe. He smiled a bit at Christa. Christa smiled back at Armin and took his hand and they walked to the living room to continue their book. 

Levi looked up at Erwin and took a step towards him. "What've happened?" he asked worried. Erwin sighed and closed his eyes hugging Levi really tight. Levi felt his clothes getting wet, but he didn't say anything about it. He only put his arms around Erwin and they stood there. After a while, Erwin whispered to Levi's ear: "A car crash." Levi felt horror in his heart. Who could have crashed? How badly? There was so many questions in his mind, but he couldn't ask any of them. "My... My sister and... Peter..." Erwin whispered. Levi tightened the hold of his hands. "Oh, Erwin", he whispered shocked. So, this was the reason why Erwin came home early. "They called me to the work and... They had fallen off a cliff... And", Erwin had a pause at that point. He didn't even need to continue. Levi knew what had happened from the tone of his voice. An image of screaming Maria in the car and then just a crash and blood everywhere in their crushed red Volvo and a horrible silence came into Levi's mind. It was too much to stand. "Both... Both of them", Erwin whispered in a shaking voice. Levi didn't say anything. Everything was shit. Totally shit. 

***

On the funerals of Maria and her husband the sun was shining. It was one of the lasts sunny days that autumn, almost like the sun wanted to praise the dead for the last time. Levi was standing in the front, as they watched the coffins going down to the heart of the cold ground. He heard a sniff from his other side. Levi turned to look down at a small blonde boy in a tuxedo. Christa was held by Erwin, she didn't quite understand what was going on. It had been really hard time for them. Not only for the children, also for Erwin. And for Levi. The accident that had taken away two loved ones of theirs, it had turned out... Not to be an accident. Maria hadn't died in when the car had fallen from the cliff. Maria had been brutally murdered by her husband. Peter had taken an axe and hit four times Maria, causing death to her. Of course they couldn't have told this to the children. It had been really difficult to find out a proper way to talk about it. But Levi thought they had succeeded telling the main point, that their mother and father were in Heaven and they had had an accident and when Armin and Christa were older, Levi and Erwin would tell more to them, if they still wanted to know the truth. Levi looked at Armin, with an emotionless face. He was truly sorry for the kid. But he didn't know how to comfort him. Everything he had tried so far didn't seem to work. When Armin's face was wet from tears Levi put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're a brave boy", he whispered, so that no one else, than maybe Erwin and Christa, could hear them. "It takes some guts for even a grown man to cry. So, cry ahead. It is good for you", he said looking serious. Armin sniffed and tried wiping tears away and nodded. He was truly afraid and sad. He didn't understand much, but he understood that what was "dead" didn't come back. When his family's pet Fluffy-bunny had died a year ago, his father had told him about the death and all. They had had funerals for Fluffy, but this time everything was more formal. And scarier. Everyone was looking so sad and wearing black and there was so much people Armin didn't know telling they were sorry for his lost. Suddenly Armin hugged Levi's leg, wrapping his child's hands around the grown-up's thigh. "Levi... I don't want to die too", he whispered crying. Levi was first a bit shocked by child's sudden action. He looked over to Erwin to get help, but unlike usually the man didn't give him directions how he should act around the child. He just looked over at him, with that dead serious face that had become a bit too familiar for Levi. Levi looked back down at Armin and rose him up. "You won't die, silly. We are here to protect you", he said. It sounded stupid to his own ears, but not for little boy's ears. He felt already much safer, as he had strong arms around him and someone promised to protect him. "Now, time to say by to mother and father", Erwin said trying clearly to keep his voice strong. "Bye bye mummy! Bye bye daddy! Say hi to Fluffy!" Levi heard Christa's high voice saying. From now on, they were the parents. A new page had turned on the book of all of their lives, and this clearly was the end of Maria's and Peter's, even their hearts hadn't beaten for sometime now. 

***

"Okay, so now, Armin, go to your bed. and Christa, close your eyes and start sleeping too. When you wake up tomorrow morning, the Santa Claus have visited and if you have been good kids you might find some presents. Good night", Levi said and closed the book, covering Christa with a blanket. "Come now", he said to Armin and rose up. Levi walked to the door and turned off the lights, pushing Armin gently away from the room. "Will Erwin come to say good night?" Christa asked and pressed her teddy bear against her tiny chest. Levi sighed. "Erwin already said you good night. Twice", Levi reminded the little girl. The little girl just looked at Levi for a moment. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay princess, I will tell the knight to come and wish you good night", he said. "Now, to bed. Or Santa won't bring the presents", Levi reminded and was about to close the door, when the high voice told him to leave it open. "Yes, yes, as always... Now, Armin, time for the bed. It is already way too late", Levi murmurred and helped Armin onward. "I am not tired", Armin said and smiled to Levi. Levi didn't understand why these children weren't afraid of his grumpy looks. "Well, I am. So, you need to go to sleep", he said as they walked to the room next to Christa's. It was light blue and had stars on the ceiling, almost the opposite to the pinkness of Christa's room. "Okay, now, to bed Armin, I won't tell you twice", Levi said and yawned. 

The day had been long. They had visited Maria and Peter's grave. Just couple weeks ago they had finally moved into the new house. It didn't yet feel like home and Levi had still some troubles sleeping, and the fact that the kids climbed every night to their bed didn't help sleeping at all. Levi couldn't blame them, it took some time to get used on the new house. For the past three months all four of them had lived in Levi and Erwin's small apartment. It had been perfect for a couple, but way too tiny for a family. Levi was glad they could find this nice house for them right before Christmas. Of course it had costed some, but the moneys Maria and Peter had left for Erwin had covered the most and of course Erwin's parents had helped them out. Sweet old people. Levi waited until Armin was safely in the bed before he turned out the lights. "Good night Armin", he said. "Levi", he heard right before he closed the door. Levi sighed again and opened the door fully. "What?" He asked. "Merry Christmas", Armin said with sleepy tone. Levi couldn't help but smile. "Merry Christmas to you too, Armin", he said and closed the door behind him. 

Levi sighed and walked to downstairs to the living room, where Erwin was putting the presents under the tree. "Hey Santa, the princess needs you", he said and fell on the couch. Erwin rose up and smiled. "Alright... You can finish this and eat the cookies... And drink the milk. I will go and tell her good night", Erwin said and kissed Levi before he walked to upstairs. Levi sighed and took a cookie before he organized the presents to look pretty under the tree. When everything was done, he drank the milk, even he wasn't a big fan of milk, and took the last cookie before turning off the lights and climbing to upstairs. He walked to the end of the small hallway and opened the door to his and Erwin's room and took off his clothes, switching to his dark green pajamas. He laid on the bed next to Erwin, who had his reading glasses on and an open book in front of him. "Did she start sleeping?" Levi asked from his husband. "Nope, she'll be soon in here, like always", Erwin said and closed the book. "When do you think she'll stop?" Levi asked frustrated and hid his face to the pillow. "I don't know. When she feels safe enough in her own room", Erwin said and put his glasses on the nightstand. "They make it hard to sleep", Levi mumbled. "I need to admit it, but after all they are children. We can hardly say no to them", Erwin said and switched off the lights. Levi huddled up to Erwin's side. "How long you'd say?" He asked tired. Erwin was silent for a moment and hear the door opening on the other side of the house. "She's going to Armin's room now... So, about five minutes, what'd you say?" He answered and wrapped arms around Levi. "Armin was half asleep, so maybe a little longer", Levi mumbled. "Yeah... Maybe", Levi heard Erwin mumbling against his ear. It took about the five minute Erwin had predicted before both of the small blonde children came to stand on their door, looking at them and waiting for the permission to come in. "You couldn't sleep, after all?" Erwin asked and turned to look at them. He saw the kids shaking their head. "Come here then", Erwin said. He didn't need to tell twice, both of them almost ran to the bed and crawled under the blankets, placing themselves in between Erwin and Levi. Levi hadn't even opened his eyes, but he felt Christa's small body pressing against his own. "Nighty night, dad and daddy", Christa whispered. This made Levi open his eyes. He was a bit shocked. The kids had left the door open, so Levi could see Erwin's as shocked face. Soon Erwin started to smile and caressed Christa's blonde hair. "Good night princess and prince", he whispered.


	2. Waking ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I tried putting the dialogues separately as it was suggested and and and... I hope you like it >_> Please comment and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like!

Levi looked around himself. He was standing on their old apartment's living room. He heard a door opening from their bedroom, on the other side of the apartment. Levi rose up, and it was like his feet were moving on their own. He saw Erwin, as tall and handsome as ever, standing on the hall. 

"Erwin?" Levi asked. Erwin turned around and Levi realized he was talking to him. There was a shadow on Erwin's face as he spoke to Levi. Levi didn't understand a word he said, because his husband's voice was echoing from the walls. Levi saw a suitcase next to him. He had his long trench coat on and his hat on his head. Almost like he was about to leave somewhere. 

"What?" Levi asked from him. Erwin sighed and looked down. 

"It doesn't work anymore", he said and rose the suitcase. 

"What? What doesn't work?" Levi asked scared. Erwin turned around, not paying any attention to Levi anymore. Levi moved closer. 

"Erwin? Shit, talk to me! What doesn't work?!" He screamed. Erwin looked over his shoulder, but Levi still couldn't see his face. 

"We", Levi heard the word and it hit him like a slap against his face. 

"What? No! Erwin!" Levi said shaking his head and tried to run after Erwin, but he couldn't catch up with Erwin, it was like the floor was moving backwards under his feet. Erwin just walked away, away from Levi. 

"Christa! Please, come out already!" Levi woke up to Armin's voice from the hallway and automatically reached his left hand for Erwin, almost desperately. He felt only an empty bed under his arm. Levi laid on the bed staring at the white ceiling, that the morning sun painted slightly orange or yellowish. It had been only a dream. A stupid, pathetic nightmare. That meant nothing. Erwin had woken up before him, and that was the reason why he wasn't next to him. Levi sighed and rose to sit on the edge of the bed. "There is an another bathroom downstairs!" Levi heard Christa's voice. 

 

"But I need to use the shower! Christa, please!" When Levi heard Armin's voice again, he collapsed back on the bed. The same fight every freaking morning. Christa could put on her make up and do her hair on the smaller bathroom downstairs, or she could do it in her room. Or Armin could go take shower after his breakfast. But Levi knew his adopted children very well, after the 12 years they had spent together it would have been a miracle if Levi wouldn't know them and their habits, and he knew that neither of them would ever give up and do the wiser thing. Not before Levi went every morning and said it to the kids. Or well, teens. Levi looked at the clock on Erwin's nightstand. Half past 7. If Levi wouldn't go and settle it, the kids would be absolutely late from the school. 

"Fucking brats...", Levi mumbled and rose back to sit and put his slippers on and walked to hallway, looking most likely like a zombie. 

"Armin, go have breakfast first", he said to Armin. 

"But-", Armin started but quit whatever he wanted to say when he saw Levi's face. In the past 12 years Armin had also learned when he shouldn't talk back to Levi. Armin passed Levi and hurried to downstairs. Levi stepped to bathroom's door and knocked on it. 

"Christa", he started. 

"What?! I am doing my hair!" She shouted trough the noise of hairdryer and the music she was playing from her phone. 

"Put the music down", Levi ordered. 

"What? I can't hear you!" Christa shouted. 

"Historia Christa Smith, shut down the fucking music!" Levi said loud enough for Christa to hear him. 

"Do not use that name!" Christa screamed and opened the door, looking at Levi very angrily, holding her phone on her other hand. 

"Thank you", Levi said and picked the phone quickly. "I take this and you will get it right when you come to eat breakfast", Levi said to Christa. Christa clearly didn't like the idea that her dad took away her music and she would need to continue without it, but she was smart enough not to say anything about it. She just slammed the door and continued what ever she was doing. 

"Christa! Five minutes, alright? Any longer and I will kick the door and drag you out from your hair!" Levi shouted before he left to kitchen, carrying his daughter's mobile phone, that was still playing music horribly loud. Levi had no idea how that tiny machine worked, so he didn't even try to stop the music. Levi knew, that usually Christa was sweet little angel. But on the mornings, she had more important stuff to do than others, and for some reason they didn't really seem to get it. And that usually made Christa a bit mad. And she was grumpy in the mornings anyway. Not that she was towards anyone else, only towards her family. When ever she had friends over, like that Ymir girl, she was all happy and making breakfast in her pajamas and dancing around the kitchen. And making horrible mess, leaving it to Levi to clean everything up. 

 

Levi arrived downstairs to hear the front door closing. Levi looked from the window by the door, but didn't see anything else than their front yard. He walked to kitchen and threw the phone to Armin, who almost dropped it. 

"Do something to it", Levi murmurred and poured coffee to his white coffee cup. "Did daddy leave?" He asked and looked at Armin above his cup. He had no time to find the milk nor sugar, he needed caffeine, so therefore he drank his morning coffee black. Like always. After all, this was just another day, nothing special. 

"Uh, yeah, he said he had an important meeting at 9 am and he needed to leave a bit earlier than usually", Armin answered and poured milk to his cereals. The music had stopped, so Levi guessed Armin had figured out Christa's new password. He always figured them out, no matter what Christa tried. Her brother was just a genius and it couldn't be helped, not even when Christa changed the password twice a week. The codes Christa made were no match for Armin's genius brains. Not that Christa was stupid, not that at all. Christa was a smart girl too, did well in school, but Armin had never gotten less than A from an exam. Not as far as Levi remembered. 

"I see", Levi said and sat opposite Armin. 

"Um, dad?" Armin asked carefully. He clearly wanted something.

"No", Levi answered. He wasn't in the mood for listening to Armin's requests. 

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask!" Armin said looking frustrated. 

"No, I don't and I don't even want to know. What's the time?" Levi asked and sipped his coffee opening the newspaper. 

"7.43, why?" Armin asked and looked over to Levi.

"Three minutes until it's your turn to use the bathroom. Daddy didn't take Mike out for a walk, did he?" Levi asked eyeing the headlines. Something about some politics and some football player and that shooting thing on the local shop. Nothing really interesting. 

"Um, no I don't think he did? Why?" Armin asked sounding rather suspicious. What a smart kid indeed. 

"Because you will take him out with your sister before you go to school", the black haired man answered and didn't rise his head from the newspaper.

"What? But I need to go to shower and eat and-", Armin didn't have time to say all the things he needed to do before Levi spoke. 

"Then I'd suggest you to do them quickly", he said calmly. Armin didn't answer, he only kept eating his cereals, faster now that he knew he should take the dog out before going to school.

 

The said dog was laying under the kitchen table. He was a Jack Russell mix and was named after Erwin's very best friend Mike. After many years of begging for a dog from Armin and Christa's side Erwin had gotten Levi to say yes, but with a one condition: Levi was the one who would name the dog. Erwin had agreed and so had Christa and Armin, even they would have liked to name the dog. When the dog had arrived, Levi had only needed to take one look at him and the only name coming to his name was Mike. Both of them followed Erwin everywhere and had this very common habit for dogs: Sniffing everyone and everything. One reason to name the dog Mike was also to annoy Erwin and Mike. Mike wasn't very amused when he had found out that the dog had the very same name as he did, but there wasn't changing it. But Hanji had been even more mad than Mike. Why did they name their beloved dog after Mike and not after him? And that was why they had needed to take another animal, a cat this time, because Levi didn't want to have two dogs, and name it Hanji. And all this because Hanji was childish enough not to talk to Levi until they had someone called Hanji in their house. Now both the cat and the dog had been part of their family for six years. Armin finished his breakfast and hurried upstairs. 

"Armin! For fuck's sake, put your plate to dishwasher!" Levi shouted after the boy, who didn't either hear him or care what he said to him. Levi sighed and continued reading the newspaper's headlines, trying to find something worth reading. After sometime, Christa walked downstairs. 

"Da-ad?" She asked with a very familiar tone in her voice. "After you have eaten and taken Mike out with Armin", he said not rising his head. 

"You promised", Christa said and sat down on a chair. 

"Oh I did?" Levi said sounding not interested. Then Christa noticed her phone on the table. 

"Thanks", she said sounding rather happy with herself. "You are still taking the dog out", Levi said. 

"Yeah, yeah...", she answered doing something with her phone. Probably txting with her friend Sasha or that Ymir or someone else.

"Did you hear me?" Levi asked and looked over the blonde daughter of his. 

"Yes", she answered after couple seconds. 

"Historia", Levi started with a serious tone. 

"Don't!" Christa said and looked Levi angrily. 

"You will take the dog out when Armin comes from the shower", Levi said and put the newspaper away. Nothing interesting today either. He put his coffee cup to the dishwasher. 

"We will be late from school", Christa started. 

"No you won't. I will drop you there", Levi said walking away from the kitchen. On his way to the bedroom, he knocked the bathroom's door. 

"Be ready to leave to school in 10 minutes", he said to Armin. Levi walked into the bedroom and looked at the clock. 7.50 am, Armin and Christa's school would start 15 past 8. They still had about 20 minutes, but it would take at least 10 minutes to get to the school. Levi sighed. He put on his clothes and went to downstairs to brush his teeth. 

"Armin, Christa, the dog!" He reminded while walking. 

"Oh, god, yes, yes!" Christa said sounding annoyed. She hated being late from anywhere. 

"Do you want to walk to school, young lady?" Levi asked. Levi didn't get the answer but heard Christa talking happily to the dog. After Levi had finished washing his teeth and checked his hair, he took his car's keys from the kitchen and put his shoes and jacket on. He was just about to open the door, when Armin walked in and let Mike of his leash. 

"Okay, let's get in the car", Levi said. 

 

"Can I drive?" Christa asked eagerly. 

"No", Levi said and rolled his eyes to the kid. 

"You are a bit too young for that, miss." Christa giggled and sat on the backseat. 

"Can I drive then?" Armin asked smiling. Levi hmphed. 

"Not this time", he said and sat behind the wheel. Armin sat in the car too. 

"Christa? Go check is the coffee machine on... And lock the door", Levi said and started the car. 

"Okay", Christa said and ran to the house. She seemed to be already in a better mood. 

"So um dad..." Armin started. Levi turned his eyes to the boy.

"Yes, Armin?" He answered. Armin was looking a bit nervous. This was about the earlier request Levi hadn't even listened. Armin licked his lips. 

"Go on, I am listening", Levi said. 

"Can I borrow the car tonight? It's, uh, Eren has a game tonight and we'd like to go watch it and-", Armin started explaining but Levi rose his hand. 

"I'll think about it. Let's talk about it later, alright?" He said. Christa opened the car's door and sat on the backseat, putting the belt on. 

"Everything was fine", she said and smiled. 

"Okay, let's go then", Levi said and started driving. 

"Christa, are you going to the match too?" He asked. From the mirror Levi saw a wide, very special smile grow to Christa's face. 

"Yes, I am", she said sounding unbelievably happy. Was there some hot football player that Christa had gotten her eyes on? When Levi thought more about it, lately Christa had been spending more time out, txting even more than usually and was smiling like that very often nowadays. Was their little girl in love? She surely did grow fast. Wait... She didn't have a crush on Eren, did she? Well, he was surely nice boy and quite good looking young man, and tall, that seemed to attract short girls. Maybe it was Eren. Levi hoped it was Eren who Christa had a crush on, since he already knew Eren and he knew where Eren lived and he could beat the shit out of the boy if he ever mistreated his angel. there was only one thing, but most likely it wouldn't stop Christa. 

"Okay, maybe you can borrow my car, but better not crash it or get it stolen, I swear to god you both will be grounded for the rest of your lives if something happens to my baby", Levi said and heard a "Yessss", shout from the both mouths. Levi smiled. Levi drove the car and parked it to the parking lot and got out of the car with the kids.

 

"Okay, don't get in troubles!" Levi shouted after the kids when they left to their classes. Christa didn't even look after her and Armin only waved looking a bit embarrassed. Levi smiled and leaned to his car. They had both grown so much. It was like the days when they crawled into their bed at night were far away. Levi closed his eyes and sighed. 

"What are you doing here?" Levi heard a very familiar voice. Levi opened his eyes and looked at a brunette boy. 

"Jeager", Levi said and rose his eye brows. "Aren't you late?" He continued. Eren smirked. 

"No, sir, not until I arrive the class", he said. "Get lost kiddo, you'll get yourself into problems again. You are bad influence to Armin and Christa", Levi said. 

"Where's your sister?" He asked. Levi had known Eren for years, he had been in the same class with Armin ever since the pre-school. They were best friends. Armin, Eren and Mikasa, the twin sister of Eren's. 

"She's already in class, I guess", Eren said, not making a move to get going. 

"Alright, are you coming tonight?" Levi asked. It was typical for Eren and Mikasa to come over to their place every now and then. 

"I dunno, after my match maybe", he said and tried to look cool. 

"Um... Do you want to come to watch? If you have time, of course", Eren said looking Levi with his child eyes. Levi knew that look, it was a look that a person gave only to very special someone, and this was the only but to Christa's possible crush on Eren. The boy had had a crush on Levi for some years now. And Levi hoped it would be over soon, Eren should get a crush of his age. 

"No, I don't have time. You can tell everything when you come over", Levi said and opened the door of his car. 

"Oh, okay. I will!" Eren said a bit too eagerly. Levi sat in the car and shut the door. Eren was standing there stupidly, so Levi opened the window. 

"Why are you still standing there? Hurry up to class!" Levi said. 

"Oh, yes sir! Good day!" Eren said and started walking away from the parking lot. 

"Hey Eren!" Levi shouted after the boy. He immediately turned around and looked hopefull. "Be aware of titans!" Levi said smirking and shut the window. Despite the distance, Levi could clearly see Eren turning red before he turned around once again. Levi chuckled to himself and started the car. As said, Levi had known Eren since his head was around Levi's hips. Eren and Mikasa had visited Armin and Christa often, and they had played their games. But one game was over the others, this Titans game. It had lasted for years and years, it had a huge plot with all plot twists and all of their friends and family members. Even the local postman had had a huge role in the game. In their game, Christa was a princess and Eren, Mikasa and Armin were soldiers fighting off huge human like creatures that they called "titans". they lived in a city where was three walls and the titans tried to eat them. And of course the soldiers tried to kill off all the titans. Once, when Eren and Mikasa were having sleepover at Armin and Christa's Eren had jumped off from his bed and screamed: "I will kill all the titans!" and ran around the house only wearing underwear, taking clothes off while sleeping had been a bad habit for Eren ever since he was a small child. He had been sleepwalking and had had a dream about the titans. It was Levi's fauvorite thing to tease the kids about. They still should have the old "walls" the kids had build. Levi still could only admire the kids' imagination. It was wonderful. 

 

Levi drove back to home. It was a nice day in March, not that cold anymore. The sun was shining from the cloudless blue sky and birds were singing all around. Erwin would soon start gardening too. Even Erwin looked like he did, and no one would believe a boss of a big lawfirm would like gardening, it was true. It was Erwin's hobby, making their garden look so beautiful. Nowadays, it was almost like it was the only way for Erwin to relax, and that's why he was very stressed during the winters when he couldn't get his mind off from the work stuff outside planting and harvesting and what the hell he did there, Levi didn't know. Levi walked inside and both Mike and Hanji came to him. "Yes yes, you were alone for what, half an hour, how horrible... It'll be just the three of us for the rest of the day, you know? Of course you don't, you're both stupid and don't understand a word I say to you", Levi talked to the animals while taking his clothes off. Levi walked to the kitchen, where was Armin's and Christa's cereal plates and glasses. Levi washed them up and put to the dishwasher. For Erwin, the gardening was the thing, but for Levi, it was definitely cleaning. Levi actually did like it, but he also hated when there was messy. He couldn't stand it. So, everyday, Levi hoovered and mopped the whole house, sometimes twice a day. He also changed the sheets to his and Erwin's bed everyday. Levi had been told it wasn't natural and he had, OCD or something like that, but he didn't care. It was just, a way to spend time when he was at home all by himself. And he also hated mess. Cleaning all by himself in the house also gave Levi time to think about everything. And today's topic in his brains seemed to be only the horrible nightmare he had had last night. Levi had almost forgotten it since the morning had been so busy with the kids, but now when he was all by himself, it came back to him. And so did the anxiety of the dream. Levi found himself wondering why he would see such a dream? Everything was fine between him and Erwin. Should he txt to Erwin to work? "And say what? Oh, dear I saw a bad dream come home. Yeah, you'd sound like a five year old", Levi said to himself as he was mopping the living room. It would be stupid to bother Erwin with something like that. It was only a dream. Erwin wouldn't leave him, htye had kids and all that. And Erwin couldn't possibly cook a dinner for himself. Of course, Erwin had enough money to pay for someone to do it for him, but Levi was quite sure Erwin wouldn't like doing that. 

 

When it was around 11am, and Levi was still cleaning in their house he received a txt message from Hanji. Levi didn't understand much about new phones, but he surely knew how to read and answer txt messages and how to call people and that was quite enough for him anyway. Hanji had her lunch break and asked Levi to join her in their normal café. Since Levi had dropped out of working life when Christa and Armin had been given to them, he didn't have much to do during the days. He stayed in home, cleaning and doing household works. Sometimes he went to lunch with Hanji or someone else of his friends. During the university, he had actually gotten some others than Hanji, but Hanji was still the closest friend of his, and most of the university friends had disappeared from his life during the years. And Levi hadn't even noticed it. 

"So, Levi! How's it going?" Hanji asked as they sat on a table next to the window. 

"Nothing unusual, dropped the kids to school and I've spent the rest of the day cleaning. And how about you? Any difficult clients?" He asked. Hanji was still working as a marriage counselor on some private clinic. 

"Pfft, nothing, only the normal", she said and stuffed croisants into her mouth. "Also, Ilse told to say hi", she said. Ilse was a workmate of Hanji's and had gone to same university back in the day. 

"Oh, cool, say hi back", Levi said and sipped his coffee. "You know, I had this weird dream last night", Levi said and started his salad. 

"Hmm... Go on", Hanji said her mouth full of food. Levi started explaining the horrible nightmare of his, that he couldn't have stopped thinking when he was alone in home. Hanji's face turned to look more serious the more Levi described the dream. When Levi was done with the dream Hanji wiped her mouth. 

"Levi... How's things going between you and Erwin? For serious?" She asked leaning closer to Levi. Levi looked rather confused. 

"What? It was just a dream for fuck's sake Hanji", Levi said. "Just a stupid dream, it didn't mean anything!" He said, but hardly believed it himself. Hanji rose her eye brow to Levi. "What?" Levi asked and continued eating his salad. He knew that face. Hanji wouldn't let this be. 

"Everything's fine, like, super fine! We have a dream house, two wonderful kids, even they aren't our own, a cat, a freaking dog, two cars and Erwin's got his own law company! Everything's awesome, thank you for asking", Levi said annoyed. 

"Hmm... I know you have all that. When was the last time you two spent time together?" Hanji asked. Levi needed to think about that. 

"My birthday... Wait no... It's been a while, but what does it matter?" Levi asked. 

"You don't remember? It's been that long?" Hanji asked surprised. 

"We are busy spending time as a family, smartass", Levi mumbled. 

"And Erwin is busy with his company. He has to work, since I don't." Hanji only nodded and continued eating. 

"But it is true that... We aren't that intimate as before. But we aren't teenagers anymore, we've been married for... 15 years by now, it's a long time and we are grown ups. We are almost 40 Hanji!" Levi said. Levi realized he was trying to make excuses. Was things really that bad? 

"When was the last time you two went out?" Hanji asked. Levi was opening his mouth, when Hanji interrupted him. "Alone." Levi had to close his mouth. He really didn't know. It had been... Some time. 

"I guess... It was on our 10th anniversary?" Levi said. Hanji had been drinking and now coughed the water from her lungs. 

"That was 5 years ago!" She said shocked. "Um, well, we have kids!" Levi said feeling uncomfortable. Had it really been that long? It was impossible. 

"You don't have kids, you have teenagers. Who spend more time on their own that with you", Hanji said. Levi had to admit, it was true. 

"Well, so what? It've been some time. It doesn't matter, we live together anyway", he said. Hanji looked at Levi, like she was trying to read his mind. Usually it worked. 

"When did you two go to sleep at the same time?" Hanji asked. 

"I am not quite sure... I don't note that kind of things. Usually I fall asleep before Erwin finishes with his papers from work, or I fall asleep watching TV", Levi mumbled. What was this anyway, a bloody interrogation of his love life? Even Hanji was his best friend, it wasn't like it was her business to know this kind of things. 

"Levi", Hanji said and looked worried. "When did you have sex last time?" It was Levi's turn to cough water. 

"What the hell Hanji?! I am perfectly happy with my sex life, thank you!" Levi said and realized right after that it wasn't quite true. 

"Well, if that's the case, then you can tell me when was the last time. It's not like we haven't talked about these things before", Hanji said with a daring tone. 

"I.. Uh... Before Christmas I think?" Levi lied. 

"That's bullshit darling", Hanji said. Levi swore in his mind. Hanji knew him all too well. She could always tell when he was lying. 

"Okay, maybe it was during Autumn, I don't know, I don't keep diary about the sex, I am married for god's sake", Levi said and stared at his plate. He had lost his appetite. 

"A half-a-year ago? A year? Two years? Holy shit Levi", Hanji said and leaned back on her chair when Levi looked up at her. 

"Okay... Hey, Levi", Hanji said and started to look for something from her purse. 

"Here", she said and handed her business card to Levi. "I think you and Erwin could pay a visit on my clinic and-" Hanji couldn't finish her sentence. 

"What?! No! We do not have fucking problems, okay!? Everything is just fine, urgh, Hanji, you are impossible! Fuck you!" Levi shouted as he rose up and left the café, as the other customers stared at him. Hanji sighed and continued her meal. She had had no idea things were that bad on Erwin's and Levi's side. 

 

Levi was angry. Really angry at Hanji. She was bringing her work to civil again. And it was annoying as hell. Hanji had done this before, not to Levi thank god, but to their mutual friends. His and Erwin's relationship had been a thing Levi never had let Hanji touch before this. Expect when Levi had needed advises, but right now he totally did not. They had been together for what, twenty years or so, they didn't have problems anymore. 

"We don't have problems", Levi said to himself while he was picking groceries.

"What the hell are you looking at, kid!?" Levi barked at one young employer. Levi shook his head. Yes, they might have grown a bit distant. But it wasn't all that bad, everyone needed some space from time to time. Their marriage was doing well. 

"We don't fight", he thought to himself. Levi stood in front of the cereal self. He picked Armin's fauvorite cereals and threw them to cart angrily. "But you don't talk either", Levi continued the dialogue in his head. 

"Usually when we talk it's about the kids or Erwin's telling me he comes late to work or I ask if he will come to dinner", a voice in Levi's head said. That was very true, and very depressing. That was truly sad. They used to talk about everything. All the time. Before they started sleeping, they stayed up for hours and told each other about their days and cuddled under the sheets. Levi shook his head. It was stupid to look back at those times. They were gone anyway, and wouldn't come back. Levi sighed and tried to think what he was going to cook for dinner. Nothing too complicated, even he enjoyed making food he wasn't in the mood for it. 

"Curry chicken and rice... Christa likes it anyway", he thought and pushed the cart. 

"We don't have chicken at home... Should I buy some wine? Wine would be nice... I'm depressed... Like Hanji always said, wine and chocolate will wash away loveproblems", Levi thought and was angry at Hanji again, as he walked to where chickens were. He didn't have love problems. Not at all. But he still had a permission to buy himself a bottle of fine redwine and chocolate. Because his husband was an egghead and didn't buy him chocolate. Not anymore. Levi shook his head again. 

"Idiot, Erwin would certainly bring you chocolate if you would ask", he thought to himself. "He is only an idiot and doesn't understand that you would like to have chocolate from time to time." 

 

After he had gotten all he needed, because he obviously didn't only want seven bars of chocolate and a bottle of good red wine, he needed it, Levi sat behind the wheel on his way home. The clock was only half past 2 pm, but for some reason there was already quite bad traffic jam. Levi turned on the radio to calm him down. 

"And the news right after the next song, which is The Bed song by Amanda Palmer", a familiar female voice said from Levi's fauvorite radio station. Levi sat on the car and listened to the song. It was like, the outside world didn't matter anymore. The words coming from the stereos were the only thing that mattered. 

"But I would have hold you, if you only... Let me...", the beautiful female voice sang in the radio. Levi felt something in his cheek and when he touched it, it was wet. Things between him and Erwin truly weren't okay. Hadn't been for a while anymore. Nothing was okay. Levi could feel more tears in his eyes. "Fuck!" He shouted and hit the wheel. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He screamed. 

"But I would have still loved you, if you wanted a... Lover", sang the female. Levi pressed his head against the wheel and didn't even care of the sound of the hooter. 

"Shit... Shit... Shit...", he whispered and hit the wheel again, not having much strength to do so anymore. 

After the song had ended, Levi rose his head. 

"I can't... Let that happen to us...", he thought. "I just... Can't..." He whispered and took out his phone. He pressed Hanji's name on the screen and rose it on his ear. Hanji answered right away, like she had known he would call. 

"So... When can we have the first appointment?" Levi said and sniffed. This was a start. They would get rid off the problems. And they would be happy again.


	3. The call, the dinner and the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is a bit late but I've been quite busy... I wrote this chapter from Erwin's point of view, and I found it much harder than writing from Levi's view. But, here it is, finally, I hope you will enjoy this and and and remember to comment and tell me what you thought about it! :3 <3

The alarm went on and Erwin shut it before it woke up sleeping Levi. Erwin always woke up the first and let Levi sleep long. Erwin rose to sit on the bed and yawned. He had an important meeting today, it started at 9am and he still had some papers to fill for it. Erwin stroked his hair before he rose up and walked to the wardrobe, putting on a suit and plain, dark gray tie with. It was still a bit dark in the room, but over the years Erwin had gotten used to get dressed up in the dark. He had his mind in working business when he walked downstairs. On his way, Mike walked to greet him happily wagging his tail. Erwin smiled and knelt to pet the small dog. 

"Well hello there... Did you sleep well buddy?" He asked rubbing Mike's stomach. Erwin smiled to the dog. Of course the dog didn't answer to him, but Erwin still talked to it. He always talked to animals, it wasn't like they didn't understand. "Come, boy, let's get breakfast", he said and rose up walking to the kitchen, giving first food for the dog before making coffee for himself. 

"Mike, do you think the newspaper already came? Let's go get it...", Erwin said to the dog and walked out, not bothering to find a leash for the small dog, since they were only going to pick up the newspaper. There was fog outside on the yard and the air smelled fresh. Erwin enjoyed these little moments when he was the only one awake and he could just be there. Erwin watched Mike running around the yard and finally bringing the newspaper for him. 

"Good boy, who's a good boy? Mike is a good boy, yes you are..." , Erwin priced the dog as he took the newspaper. He went inside with the dog and went to the kitchen, turning on the lights. He threw the newspaper on the table before starting to make breakfast to himself. Toast today and cheese and cucumber on it. Erwin sat in the kitchen, eating his breakfast, drinking his morning coffee and reading today's newspaper. There was quite interesting writing about last week's shooting in the local shop. Erwin heard Christa waking up upstairs, since the music started playing and shower went on upstairs. Erwin just hoped Levi wouldn't wake up to it. Grumpy Levi was the worst thing on the morning, since Levi hated waking up early. Erwin listened the fight upstairs only halfly when he cleaned up the mess he had made and put his coffee cup to dishwasher. Levi was on bad mood enough without finding toast pieces and used cups from his precious kitchen. 

 

The kitchen was very dear for Levi, and for Erwin too. They had renovationed the kitchen shortly after they had moved to the house. The walls had been painted to light blue, the favorite colour of Levi's, not quite the colour as the sky was, much lighter, and the cabinets had been changed. They were a bit lower than usually, since Levi was so short. It had been their first big project, and it had lasted whole summer ten years ago. Erwin smiled when he remembered how mad Levi had been when Christa had gotten blue paint all over her hair and face, because Armin had felt artistic while "helping" out. The paint hadn't gotten out of the girl's hair, so Levi had had to cut it short. It had been a huge shock for Christa, since she had loved her hair long. And after that, she had cut all of her barbie's hairs short too. After all, the kitchen had turned out pretty and warm and made the house feel like home. 

 

Erwin was about to leave, when he ran into Armin on kitchen door. 

"Morning", Erwin said to Armin and moved past him to the hall. 

"Morning daddy, are you leaving already?" Armin asked and disappeared from Erwin's sight to the kitchen.   
"I have an important meeting at 9, so I gotta go earlier, sorry! Have fun in school!" Erwin shouted behind his shoulder and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked to the garage and to his black Jeep Commander. 

 

On his way to work, Erwin listened to his favorite artist, Bon Jovi. It was indeed a nice morning, there wasn't clouds on the blue sky and the fog was already gone. Mornings like this made Erwin believe that the summer couldn't be far away. Erwin drove peacefully in the almost non-existing morning traffic. He met hardly any cars on his way to his company's building. Erwin parked his car to the parking lot, to his private spot. It was a really good morning for Erwin. Everything was perfect. Erwin smiled to his name in front of his car. It reminded him how everything in his life was quite perfect just now. He had a nice, beautiful house where to return from work, he had his own company and there was no problem of money since the law business was doing really well, his adopted son was a genius and he would be a good leader for his company someday, and his adopted daughter had grown to be very beautiful young lady and was doing great in school too. He had the car of his dreams, good friends and good workmates. And he had the most perfect husband in the world, who had always supported him. Erwin smiled only to the thought of Levi. He was really the reason why Erwin had gotten so far in his life. Levi had given him a chance to focus on the work, when he had dropped out of his own job as a teacher and stayed home looking after the kids. After the dramatic death of his sister, her husband and their still unborn baby, Erwin had been in pieces. Nothing had seemed to go right. Not a single thing. But, when Erwin had failed to be strong, Levi had been there. Supporting him, helping him trough that horrible storm. Indeed, now when Erwin looked his life, he realized how perfect his life was. He had everything he wanted, and everything he needed. 

 

Erwin couldn't stop grinning happily the whole morning. When he was going trough the papers for the big meeting, he only grinned to the papers as he listened to the radio. Trough the stressing and annoying meeting, he just smiled, because he knew his life was perfect. In his mind, Erwin was thankful of it. Thankful to Lord, thankful to anyone, of his perfect life. When the meeting was over, and everything had gone pretty smoothly, just like Erwin had planned it to go, Erwin sat on his office chair and rose his legs to the table. The blonde man leaned back in his chair and relaxed. It was time for his lunch brake, a bit late yes, since it was already almost 3 pm, but Erwin didn't mind. He had known the meeting would take long. When Erwin was trying to decide where to go to eat his lunch, his phone rang. And it wasn't his work phone, because he didn't answer his work phone himself. It wasn't even in his room. It was in Nanaba's, his secretary's, office and she would answer all the calls. And if it was something really important, she directed the calls to Erwin's office phone, but never without asking first. Erwin was, indeed, a busy boss of big law company and wouldn't answer just any phone calls. For Erwin's big surprise it was his freetime phone that was ringing. The blonde couldn't think who would call him at this time of day, his family and friends knew he was in the office till 6pm. Years back Christa usually called to him when she had gotten out of school, but Christa hadn't done it that often anymore. Not once since she had started high school. 

 

Erwin out his phone, and looked at the screen. A name, Honeybunnybee, was on the screen. It was Levi who was calling. For a moment Erwin smiled to the name. Honeybunnybee was a nickname for him and Levi, given by Hanji. Erwin hadn't even remembered it was still as Levi's name on his phone. After all these years he hadn't changed it. It was kinda nostalgic, to remember those crazy days from their youth, where he had always been all over Levi, always missing touching the smaller boy, now a man, and Hanji getting all frustrated when he realized Erwin had stolen his best friend. Erwin shook his head, why was he thinking about that now? He pressed the green icon on the screen and rose the phone on his ear, at the same time when he turned his office chair around, taking his feet of from the table. Levi would have gone mad if he'd see Erwin holding his shoes on a table, no matter what table. 

"What took so long for you to answer?" Erwin heard his husband's annoyed voice from the phone. 

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. Why are you calling to me to work?" Erwin answered and looked out to the town from his large window. 

"Why can't I call to you to work?! Erwin, ugh, you need to come home. Now", Levi said with this weird tone in his voice. Erwin's forehead got a deep furrow when he listened to this. He didn't know what the tone was, was it worried? Or scared? 

"Why do I need to come home? Has something happened?" Erwin asked worried. 

"Ugh, just get your ass over here", Levi said and hanged up on Erwin. Erwin sat there for a while, before he stood up. Erwin walked out of his office, taking his coat with him. 

"Nanaba?" He shouted to other room. From the room came a blonde woman with short hair dressed in gray. 

"Yes, sir?" The woman said. 

"Do I have any more meetings for tonight?" Erwin asked as he put his coat on. 

"Yes, one starting at 4 pm and -", the woman started but was interrupted by Erwin. 

"Cancel them, and find new times for them, Levi called and I need to go home, I think something have happened", Erwin said and turned his back to the woman. 

"Yes, sir, I will cancel them", Erwin heard Nanaba saying behind his back as he hurried out of the building. 

 

"Levi?" Erwin asked when he opened the front door. He had driven straight back to home, as fast as he could, maybe a bit too fast, and now he was there. 

"I'm in the kitchen", Erwin heard Levi saying. Erwin took his shoes off and walked to the kitchen. It was spotless, like always, and it smelled like cleaning liquids. 

"Sit down", Levi ordered and nodded towards the chair right in front of him. He had his arms still on the table and he looked at Erwin with his narrow eyes. It looked almost like an angry cat. Erwin sat down and looked at Levi. Everything wasn't alright now. 

"What's going on?" Erwin asked. Levi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Levi did that every time when he needed more time to avoid a subject he didn't want to talk about. Erwin waited, looking at his husband. Levi opened his eyes and faced the blonde's eyes.

"We have problems. With our... Marriage", Levi said, with death serious voice. Levi's words were like a hit to stomach to Erwin. He couldn't understand what Levi was trying to say. It wasn't true. 

"No", Erwin said and shook his head a little. 

"No, what?" Levi asked and rose his eye brow. 

"No, we don't have problems, Levi, what are you talking about?" Erwin said and rose up, rising his hands as he talked. "Just, take a look around you, Levi!" He said and walked around the kitchen. "We have everything we need! Our life is perfect!" Levi shook his head to the words. 

"No, we seriously have problems, Erwin, last night I saw a dream, a nightmare, where you left and-", Levi started but couldn't finish his sentence, because Erwin interrupted him. 

"What? You had a nightmare and you think it shows we have problems?" Erwin asked. This was ridiculous. "I canceled meetings, rushed to home, just because you had a nightmare?!" 

"No! It's not just the nightmare! It made me think, Erwin, sit down and fucking listen to me!" Levi said, rising his voice. For past twenty-something years they had known each other, Erwin had gotten to know Levi quite well and he knew Levi hated when he couldn't finish his sentences. But Erwin didn't care. All this made Erwin really mad. 

"No, I don't sit down. Levi, you're just imagining things! Everything's perfect, don't make our marriage to have problems, because with this you are making them", Erwin said annoyed. 

"Erwin! I talked with Hanji, she made me think! Just, fuck, open your eyes and look around you-"

"No, you look around yourself, we have a perfect house and with my work-"

"Yes! Your fucking work! It's all about it, right? There isn't room for me anymore! There isn't room for your family!" Levi shouted. He had now risen up too and looked really angry. Levi's words made Erwin quiet for a moment. 

"I don't understand what you are talking about Levi, are you jealous of my WORK?" Erwin asked, shocked from Levi's words. Levi had himself dropped out of work, so Erwin could keep working normally 

"No, I am not jealous of your work! We just have freaking communication problems and-" Levi started, shoving his hands around him as he talked, looking like all this made him explode. 

"Communication problems? What the heck, Levi, since when we've had communication problems?!" Erwin felt the anger growing inside him. Levi moved towards, rising his hands and opened his mouth to say something, when the front door opened. 

"I'm home!" The men heard Armin's voice calling. Neither of them moved, nor said anything. They only stood there, frozen on the spot where they had fought. Armin came into the kitchen and looked at his parents. He sensed, that something wasn't alright between them. 

"Um... Sorry, did I interrupt something? I can call Eren and-", Armin started blushing slightly. 

"No. You don't have to leave", Levi said and walked out of the kitchen, out from the door and slammed it behind him. 

 

Armin looked up to Erwin. 

"Did you... Did you have a fight?" He asked hesitating. Erwin tried to smile to Armin. He truly looked just like his mother. The both kids did. 

"Don't bother your head with it, it was nothing big", Erwin said forcing his voice into a calm tone. He heard Levi starting his car and from the kitchen's window, he saw him driving away. 

"Where is dad going? When will he come back? Aaah, he promised me and Christa can use his car!" Armin said disappointed. Erwin rose his eye brow towards the kid. Since when had Armin borrowed Levi's car? Since when had Levi trusted his car to anyone else? 

"I don't know. Why do you need a car?" Erwin asked and looked at Armin, for the first time in a long time, he really looked at him and saw the boy. 

 

Armin had grown quite a bit. And so had his blonde hair, it was just under his ears. Maybe they should get him to a hairdresser. There was small hint of a mustache growing on his upper lip. When had that started growing? Erwin didn't remember. It couldn't have been that long time ago, since Erwin hadn't realized it before. Well, the hairs were really blonde, it could be one reason why Erwin hadn't noticed them before. He suddenly felt really old. Armin, asking for the car and having a mustache? Where were the days, when he, Eren, Mikasa and Christa had played together in their garden all day long? Where had those nights gone, when Christa and Armin had climbed to their bed? It hadn't been that long, when Armin, Eren, Christa and Mikasa had been so small that they all fit into Erwin's lap to watch cartoons. 

"There's a football game tonight, we'll go see it with Christa, and dad promised us we can take his car so we don't need to walk", Armin explained. Erwin nodded and thought for a while. He was aware, that Armin could drive. He had gotten his licence on the first try. For Armin, it had been just another exam he had to take.

"It's your school's game right?" Erwin asked and crossed his arms on his chest. Erwin would have liked Armin to be on the football team too, but he knew it wasn't really Armin-like activity. It didn't bother him, but Erwin loved football and he had gotten some really precious memories from his high school football team. 

"Yeah, you know, Eren is playing and Jean, so we are going to watch it", Armin said and moved nervously. 

"Who's Jean?" Erwin asked rising his eye brows again. The name sounded a bit familiar to Erwin's ear. Armin smiled a bit and looked away from Erwin. 

"He's our friend. Jean Kirstein? Been on my class ever since I started high school? Mikasa's ex-boyfriend? You remember?" Armin said, not looking at his daddy. 

"Oh yeah, that really tall guy? Who once came here?" Erwin asked and rose his hand to where the boy's head would have been. 

"Um... No, that's Bertholdt, Jean's the... The guy you always say has a funny hair", Armin said, his cheek blushing a bit. Erwin smiled a bit, yeah, must be embarrassing when own dad doesn't remember your friends' names. 

"Oh, yeah that guy", Erwin said, even he didn't have any idea who he was. 

"Yeah... Ugh, I gotta go and call Mikasa that I can't pick her up to the game, since I don't know if dad's going to come back before the game starts", Armin said and started turning around. 

"You don't need to, take my car if dad isn't home before the game starts", Erwin said. Armin turned around and couldn't believe what his daddy had just said. 

"For real? Your car? We can take your car?" He asked shocked. Erwin smiled. 

"As long as you don't crash it on anything, and remember to lock the doors", Erwin said. 

"Oh, cool, thanks! I promise to bring it back home in one piece!" Armin said smiling. 

"Go do your homework or something, kiddo", Erwin said and messed Armin's hair. Armin left the kitchen smirking, leaving Erwin alone, with his thoughts. 

 

Unlike he had said to Armin, the fight, argue, had been something big. Erwin couldn't remember when they had last time had a fight. Erwin couldn't remember seeing Levi that mad, at least not at him. Of course, Levi was sometimes pissed at him for being late at work, or not coming to dinner because of work or cancelling some events because he had important things to do in work. Now, when Erwin had calmed down he wanted to kick himself. He shouldn't have lost it like that. He shouldn't have shouted at Levi, he knew it only made the situation worse. He should have listened what Levi had to say, and then prove him he was wrong. He should have proved him, that their life was perfect. That their marriage was perfect. And that they were blessed, blessed with two kids and everything. Erwin knew Levi would see it. He would understand it. When Levi would come back home, they would sit down and talk about this. And then everything would turn back to normal. Erwin sighed and leaned against the kitchen table. Covering his face to his hands for a moment. He couldn't understand why Levi had suddenly decided that they had communicating problems. Or any problems in general. 

"I need coffee", he finally told himself and rose his head from his hands. Erwin had just turned the coffee machine on, when the front door opened again, and it didn't take long until Christa walked to kitchen with her long blonde hair. A phone on her ear, just like usually. 

"Yeah, and guess what she said then? She sai- Daddy!" She shouted when she saw Erwin in the kitchen. 

"Sup?" Erwin said and nodded his head back. He didn't actually know what it meant, but Christa always said it to her friends when she answered to the phone. 

"What? Sasha, what did you say? No, she didn't say daddy, hang on, I'll call you in a bit", Christa said and put the phone away and stared at Erwin. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked her eyes wide as plates. Erwin smiled gently at the girl. 

"I live in here. This is my house", Erwin said calmly. Christa smiled at her daddy. 

"Yeah, but like, why aren't you at work? I didn't expect you'd be here when I come from school", she said and walked over the kitchen table to reach the fruit bowl. 

"I decided to come home earlier today", Erwin said. It wasn't a lie, after all, and even if it was, it wasn't that bad. Christa didn't need to know the truth, it would only make her sad. Christa had always been really sensitive, and she started crying easily. 

"Oh, okay, well nice to have you at home sometimes", she said and smiled, picking a red cheeked apple from the bowl. Erwin smiled too. 

 

"We'll go now!" Armin shouted from the door. 

"Have fun, drive safely!" Erwin shouted from the living room, over the TV's voice. It had been couple hours since Levi had left, and he hadn't called nor messaged since. It was actually pretty weird for Erwin to be at home already at this time, he had been a bit bored. So, he had just sat on the couch and watched TV, trying to force himself to think about other things, not things like Levi, his weird actions or their fight. But it was quite hard. What ever he tried, the thoughts always returned to the earlier fight. Erwin sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe a hot shower would help. Erwin rose up and let the TV be on, it was weird when it was quiet in their house, so it was kind of background voice for Erwin as he wandered off to upstairs's bathroom. Erwin looked at the photos on the walls. Photos of small blonde children, photos of a happy family with two fathers. Erwin smiled. There had been some hard times, yes, but they had gotten trough them together. And now, everything was good. And Levi would realize it too. If he'd just come back home. Erwin sighed and went to the bathroom. He locked the door, even no one was home. When Erwin lifted his shirt off, he caught his view from the mirror. He was still quite muscular, he did go to gym with Mike once in a week, had gone ever since high school. Erwin looked at his back. There was a tattoo of a blue wing. The wing started from his right hip and continued to his left shoulder. Levi had it's pair on his back, a white wing. The wings of freedom, they were designed by Petra, old childhood friend of Erwin's. Her father had been Erwin's father's old army friend and Erwin had hanged out with Petra quit a bit when they were kids. Then, when Erwin was in high school, there had been an accident. Petra had been on a walk and a truck driver had fallen asleep, and the truck had crashed against a tree, with Petra in between. Erwin remembered the funerals. It had been really weird, and it had made Erwin realize how weak people are, and how easily they are swept away from this world. Later, when he had started going out with Levi, he had found out that Petra had been Levi's good friend. A special friend, you'd say. Levi had had a huge crush on her. And on the day when Petra's accident had happened, they had agreed to meet in a park, and Levi had been about to confess his feelings to Petra. He had even talked to Petra's father about it and all. Levi had gotten really depressed over the accident and it had taken him a long time to get over it. And, since they both knew about the tattoo that Petra had wanted to get when she turned 18, they decided to take half of it for each of them. To respect their mutual friend's memory. Erwin sighed and shook his head when he took off the rest of his clothes and stepped under the shower, turning the warm water on and letting it flow on his naked body. 

 

When Erwin came out of the shower he heard noises from downstairs. He walked to their room and changed to jeans and t-shirt before going to downstairs. The whole time he tried to think of words to say to Levi. Back in the days, finding the right words had been easier. The words to calm Levi down, the words to make Levi believe what ever he said. Now it was hard to find those words. Erwin walked to the kitchen and leaned to the wall, watching Levi moving around in the kitchen. He didn't say anything, he only watched. That perfect man, his husband. Who had suddenly decided that they have problems, even when they didn't. After a moment Erwin finally opened his mouth and said:

"Levi, where were you?" Erwin didn't get an answer. Levi just kept chopping something. Erwin tried again, maybe Levi just hadn't heard him. 

"Levi, what are you cooking?" He asked and kept looking at him. Still on answer. It definitely wasn't a mistake anymore. Levi didn't want to talk to him. 

"Very mature Levi... So, now you're not talking to me? That'll certainly help", Erwin said feeling the anger growing inside himself. He turned around, just a little bit too early to see Levi turning around too and reaching for him. But Erwin was already walking towards his working room. And Levi was left in the kitchen, chopping angrily his vegetables.

 

When the dinner was ready, Levi told everyone to get their asses to the living room, around their dining table. They usually ate in the kitchen, but since Eren and Mikasa were there, there wasn't room, so tonight they ate in the living room. Eren kept talking about the game whole the time, he hardly remembered to eat. Apparently they had won the game and Eren had made a goal. And he was so proud of himself. Erwin smiled at the kid, he remembered when he had been in high school football team and how it was to make goals. For Eren the game had been really important. Armin just smiled and added some things here and there, praising Eren for his goals. Erwin saw Christa txting trying to hide her phone under the table. Erwin didn't bother to tell her to stop. As long as Levi didn't notice her txting it would be alright. Erwin didn't mind Christa txting while they were dining. Mikasa was quiet, like she usually was. Even she was the same age as Armin and Eren, she always had seemed older than the both of the boys. Maybe girls just were more mature. Erwin listened Eren only with half an ear and kept looking at Levi. He had ignored everything Erwin had said to him the whole evening. It actually hurt a bit. But it surely made him think. Maybe there really was a communication problem between them, since no one else seemed to notice that something was off. After everyone had eaten Levi stood up. 

"Okay, Mikasa, Eren, I think it's your time to leave now", the black haired man said to the kids. Mikasa got immediately up. 

"Thank you for the dinner Mr. Smith", she said. Levi had told her to call him Levi for thousands of times, but she just kept calling the both of them Mr. Smith. It was cute. 

"Already? Oh, I guess it's late... Mum will get worried if we'll be out too late", Eren said and got up too. Levi didn't answer to them, he just collected the plates. 

"Christa, help me with the dishes", he said as he headed back to the kitchen. Christa went right after him, keen to help like she always is, expect during the mornings. 

"I'll drive you home, since it's so late", Erwin said and walked to the hall with Mikasa and Eren. 

"Thank you Mr. Smith", Mikasa said not looking into Erwin's eyes. And so, Erwin drove to Jaeger's house, wished good nights to the kids and came back home. 

 

When he walked to upstairs and opened the door of his bedroom, he saw Levi standing there. The smaller man gave a blanked and a pillow to Erwin's hands and pushed him back out of the door. 

"You're sleeping on the couch", was the only thing he said before he slammed the door. Erwin stood in the hallway, looking at the door that had been shut right before his eyes. And now, Erwin finally admitted, that they might really have problems.


	4. Hiding Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again, I'm sorry it took so long this time to update this one, but I've been quite busy. This one is a bit short, again, but I hope you will enjoy it! ^^ Again, if you like this, let me know! :3

Armin poked the food in front of him with his fork. It was supposed to be meatballs and mashed potatoes, but school canteen’s food was always rubbish. The blonde boy sighed and put his fork down and looked at his food. 

“Hey Arminnie, what’s with that face? Missing me?” He suddenly heard a voice. Armin rose his head, even he knew who’d he see. There was only one person on Earth who called him with such a ridiculous nickname. And that person was his dork of a boyfriend, Jean. The one his daddy says has funny hair. Armin liked Jean’s hair, it was light brown, almost blond on the top of Jean’s head and it turned darker brown near his neck. He had never seen a hair like that, it was quite special. 

“Hi Jean”, Armin said and smiled a bit. Jean sat in front of him and started eating his food. 

“So, what’s wrong? Something’s bothering you I can tell that from your face”, the weird haired boy said. Armin didn’t have time to answer, when Eren and Mikasa joined them. 

“Hi horseface, hey Armin”, Eren said and put his tray in front of Armin as Mikasa put her own tray next to his. Armin heard Jean hiss angrily. Unfortunately, Armin’s best friend and his boyfriend didn’t get along. They had always hated each other, they just couldn’t get along. It all had started in their junior high school, when Jean had gotten this big crush on Mikasa. And Eren hadn’t liked it, even he didn’t show it often, he really cared about his sister and got really jealous about her sometimes. They hadn’t gotten along ever since, and Armin found it stupid and childish, since they were both already older. 

“I rather be a horseface than a shitface”, Jean spitted out of his mouth. Armin inhaled sharply. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to this. He couldn’t understand why they couldn’t stop starting a fight every time they see each other? 

“What did you just say about my face?” Eren asked and tilted his head, slamming his fork to the tray. “You wanna pick a fight?” Armin felt anger growing inside him. He always sat there quiet when the two boys fought. Mikasa looked Armin to eyes, it was almost like she could sense the danger coming. 

“Eren… You will get suspended from the next fight”, the black haired girl said. 

“Oh, look, sissy’s looking after little Eren, is she?” Jean said and pulled out his jerk face. The boy could be a really sweetheart, but at the same time he knew how to be a real douchebag. “If she is your sister, you look nothing like each other.” Jean would have said more, but that was enough for Armin. He felt the anger that had been growing inside him explode. 

“Can’t you two just STOP?!” He shouted as he stood up. “You are fucking impossible! Get your heads out of your asses and try to grow up for a change!” Armin shouted and took his tray with him as he walked away from his friends. Eren and Jean rose up right after him, but Mikasa took Eren’s hand and pulled him back on his seat. 

“Sit there. Eat. Let Armin be. He doesn’t want to be with you right now”, Mikasa said to Eren. Eren bit his lip and sat back down. He felt really bad, he shouldn’t fight with Jean that much. Eren knew it made Armin feel really bad, since Eren was his best friend and Jean was his boyfriend. But every time he saw Jean’s face it made him see red and go all crazy. 

 

Jean found Armin sitting outside, his back against the wall. He had wrapped his arms around his knees and was looking into his lap. Jean sighed and sat down next to Armin. Armin rose his head for a bit, just to peek who had sat by him. 

“Go away, I’m angry”, he mumbled. Jean had seen tears on his cheeks. Jean wrapped his arm around Armin. 

“Well hello angry, I’m Jean”, he said. He heard Armin chuckle. At least that was a goodsign. Jean leaned his head against Armin’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I started fighting with Eren again”, he said. “I should control myself and leave him alone, you’re right, it’s childish and we should quit it.” Armin rose his head and looked away. He knew his boyfriend well enough, that he knew Jean wouldn’t stop fighting with Eren. Not just with that. 

“But you were upset before our fight too. What’s going on? You haven’t really been yourself lately”, Jean said trying to look Armin into his face. Armin sighed. Jean knew him all too well. 

“Yes, that’s true”, Armin said and looked at Jean. His face was still wet from crying. Jean stroked his cheek. Armin loved this soft side of his. 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Jean asked. “Maybe I can help?” Armin sighed again. There was no way Jean could help him with his problem. It was just, impossible. 

“It’s about my parents”, he started. 

“Wait, about your real parents or about those who you live with?” Jean asked interrupting Armin right in the beginning. 

“About those who I live with. My real parents are dead, so they don’t cause me problems…”, Armin mumbled. "Anyway… They have been weird for past week and something. They don’t talk to each other, and last week before your game I found them from the kitchen when I came home. It was weird enough to find daddy home that early, but they seemed like they had been fighting about something. Ever since then, they haven’t talked to each other. They pretend that everything’s alright but dad has been cleaning much more than before, like he’s stressed or something and he’ve looked even grumpier than usually. And daddy has left to work earlier and came back even later than usually and he… Jean, he sleeps on the couch. I really think there’s something really serious going on between them and I am afraid what it is. Like… I am afraid they are breaking up or something”, Armin told. Somehow, he felt relived now he could finally tell about it to someone. Jean nodded and tightened his hold on Armin. 

“Well… Maybe they are just… Having a fight, it doesn’t mean they are divorcing. Like, my parents fight a lot, but they make up pretty easily. Maybe your parents, since they don’t fight much just need more time to make it up?” Jean suggested stroking gently Armin’s blonde hair. 

“Yeah, maybe… Maybe you’re right”, Armin said. He really wanted to believe Jean. 

“Armin”, Jean whispered. Armin rose his face and looked at his boyfriend. 

“Yes?” The blonde said, his blue eyes still having red marks around them from crying. 

“I’ll take you to McDonald’s after school since you didn’t eat anything”, Jean promised. Armin felt his cheeks blushing. 

“No, you don’t have to, I’m fine”, he started but Jean didn’t listen to him. 

“I’ll take you there, and buy a hamburger for you. Okay?” Jean said sounding serious. Armin didn’t say anything anymore. He’d let Jean do whatever he wanted. 

“Okay… Thanks”, he said and nuzzled his head to Jean’s shoulder. 

***

Levi was sitting on his car’s bonnet and watching the lake. He was terribly pissed off. It had been already a week and three days since he had first time put Erwin to the couch. They hadn’t talked after that. And that was… Quite weird. They didn’t usually talk that much to each other anymore, but not talking at all… Levi sighed and buried his face to his hands. He couldn’t sleep at nights. Their bed was so big and empty, he just rolled over in there, sleepless, every night. When the kids were in school, and Erwin was at work, he slept couple hours on the couch because he was just way too tired to stay awake. Today he had skipped the naps on the couch, and he was really tired. It was half past 5 pm and he had no idea what he was doing here on the lake. When he was younger he often came here to think about his problems. 

“Mr. Smith?” Levi heard a familiar voice calling him. The black haired man sighed. Right, the last person he needed to find him. He rose his head from his hands and looked at a teen boy, with green eyes and messed up brown hair. 

“Eren”, he said, not really in the mood for talking with the boy. Eren had their Dalmatian dog, Rudy, on a leash and he wagged his tail eagerly his head towards Levi. “What are you doing here?” Levi asked. 

“Well, I live nearby and I was taking Rudy to walk. I often take him here”, Eren answered. “But what are you doing here?” He asked. Levi sighed. 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing”, he said. There was no way he’d open up to this kid. Eren petted his dog and it sat down to his legs. 

“Really? Is Armin feeling better by the way?” Eren asked. Levi rose his perfect eye brows to the young teenage boy. 

“What do you mean? Was he sick in school or something?” Levi asked. Armin hadn’t said anything about this to him. He felt a little worry inside him. Should he go back home and check the boy?

“Um… He shouted at me today in school, I mean, I was a bit of a jerk, but still, he never shouts at me, no matter how jerk I am”, Eren said and looked away embarrassed. Levi was quite surprised. Armin was the calmest person Levi knew. He never got mad at anyone. 

“He did? Why did he shout at you?” Levi asked. Surely, Eren had done something horribly bad this time. 

“I… I just called Jean a horseface”, the brunette said. Levi knitted his eyebrows together. Armin didn’t get mad about something like that. He’d let the boys solve their problems on their own. 

“Well, I guess it’s only natural to get mad if you start calling someone’s boyfriend with names”, Levi said. But he knew it wasn’t natural for his son. His son was a sweet little angel and he never shouted, he never caused troubles and he was never in the way. As Armin’s best friend, Eren knew that too. 

“Yeah… I guess… But he’ve seemed a bit more stressed lately… Is everything alright with him?” The teenage boy asked and caressed his dog. Those green eyes didn’t dare to look at Levi when he said that. And suddenly, Levi felt like talking. Like telling everything. Like, if he wouldn’t open his mouth now, he would explode and kill someone. 

“We’ve been fighting with Erwin. He’s awful, for years and years and years he’ve been more and more in work. He’ve become very distant towards me, he’s hardly ever home and he never spends time with me anymore. He doesn’t seem to be bothered in fixing things either! He says we don’t have any problems and says that I’m imagining everything. He’s pouring his everything into that work of his and he doesn’t care about his family anymore. Hell, I don’t think he’s aware that Armin has a boyfriend! He doesn’t pay attention to us anymore. And that Mike of his, I understand that he is a friend, but he spends more time with Mike than with me. He has time to go out with Mike, to gym every fucking week he goes to gym with him, and golfing and to bar and everywhere. But never with me. He could put some effort into our marriage, because it’s collapsing! I tried talking about all this to him, but he just started shouting at me and wouldn’t listen to me. So I told him to sleep on the couch, and he has slept there for a week and three days now, because he’s just that stubborn!” Levi was blabbering more than he was supposed to. He had talked too much, and he could see it from Eren’s face. His eyes were wide open and the expression was quite shocked. He wasn’t certainly prepared to hear about his best friend’s parents’ marriage problems from one of his parent’s. Who he had a crush on. Levi felt himself an idiot, talking about these things to the kid who had a hopeless crush on him. 

“Um… Well, what if you… I dunno, write him a letter or something?” Eren tried when he realized he was supposed to say something. Levi rolled his eyes to the kid. 

“Tch… You’re just a brat, what would you understand about marriage?” Levi said and got up. He should go back home already. And make dinner. Like some god damn housewife. He didn’t say goodbyes to Eren, he didn’t feel like doing so, he just got up to his car and left Eren with his dog. 

***

While Levi was at the lake talking with Eren, Erwin had gotten home early. He was surprised when he didn’t find Levi anywhere. And Armin was gone too. There was only him, and Christa in the house. Erwin could hear the girl’s talking all the way downstairs. She was on phone with someone. 

“… Like seriously, everything’s so weird here… Dad is angry about everything and I’m not sure if he sleeps at all and daddy sleeps on the couch… I am afraid of what’s going to happen. I don’t want them to divorce! I couldn’t handle it, like… They love each other, right? For my whole life I’ve thought they loved each other. Truly. And if they love each other they can’t divorce? Right? What’s the point of being married for years and years and then divorcing?” Erwin couldn’t listen anymore. 

“Honey, I’m home!” He shouted. 

“Oh crap, I gotta quit, daddy’s home!” He heard Christa’s voice from upstairs. Erwin sighed. He had come early to home, because he couldn’t focus on his work anymore. All this silent treatment from Levi was exhausting. They should make up soon, or this would have some serious damage to their family life, even the kids had started noticing it. Christa ran the stairs down with Mike and looked at Erwin. 

“You’re home early”, she said and smiled brightly as Mika barked as hello to Erwin. Erwin bent down to pat the small dog and looked up to Christa. 

“Yeah… Where’s dad?” He asked Christa shrugged her shoulders. Erwin nodded and looked quite serious for a moment. 

“Christa, what do you think, if we’d make a surprise for dad? He’ve been under a lot of stress lately”, Erwin said. Christa looked a bit surprised. 

“Ah, like what?” She asked. Of course she would help her daddy, if it would put the end to her parents’ weird behavior. Erwin smiled. 

“Let’s make dinner”, he said. He wasn’t good at cooking, nowhere near good, but he hoped Christa was better at that stuff than he was. Christa smiled back at Erwin. 

“You know you can’t cook”, she said. Erwin nodded. 

“But together we can work something out, right?” The blonde man said to his daughter. Christa smiled. 

“You bet”, the small girl said. 

***

When Levi got home, he saw a black Jeep on their yard. So, Mr. Egghead was at home. For a moment, Levi seriously thought about turning around with his car and going somewhere else, but after all it was his house too. His home. So, Levi got up from the car and walked inside. 

 

A scent of warm dinner greeted him on the door. A scent of actually cooked food. Who had used his kitchen, and why? It wasn’t that late, he would have made dinner right away when he had come home. Levi walked to the kitchen, looking surprised at the three blondes in the kitchen. 

“What’s going on?” He asked suspiciously. Erwin turned around. 

“Oh, you’re home already. The dinner is ready in um… Christa?” Erwin said and looked at Christa. The girl checked the oven. 

“In five minutes daddy”, she said. Levi walked closer to everyone. Erwin hadn’t talked to him in days, and now he acted like nothing had happened. 

“No, you sit”, Armin said and pushed Levi to sit on a chair. Levi was quite confused. 

“Why?” He asked. All three blondes smiled towards him. 

“Well, daddy and Christa had thought that it’d be nice for you if you’d come home to ready dinner and they started cooking and when I came home I joined in. I don’t know if it’s any good, but, you know, at least we tried. And it was quite fun!” Armin explained. Levi shook his head, and a small smile rose to his lips. So, that’s what was going on. 

“Okay. It better be good”, the man said. 

 

“Levi, would you come with me?” Levi heard Erwin saying to him while he was doing the dishes. 

“I’m busy, can’t you see?” Levi said angrily, rising his eyes from the dishes to his husband. And he changed his mind. “Okay”, he said and left the dishes. He wiped his wet hands to a towel and walked over to Erwin. “What is it?” The short man asked. 

“Come”, Erwin said and started walking away. Levi lowered his eye brows, where was the man going? Levi followed the blond man to their living room and out of the backdoor, right to their terrace. 

“What do you want to show to me? Is some of your stupid flowers up or something?” Levi asked irritated. Erwin smiled and shook his head. 

“No, it’s not about my flowers”, he said. Erwin stepped closer to him, forcing Levi to bend his neck if he wanted to look up to the taller man. Levi had almost forgotten how much taller Erwin was, and how annoying it was when he needed to look up at him. 

“Then what is it?” Levi asked. 

“I’ve been thinking… About what you said”, Erwin said and looked up to the dark sky and so did Levi. There were only couple stars showing, since they were in a town. In the countryside the stars didn’t hide like that, the sky was so full of them that it was unbelievable if you didn’t see it with your own eyes. Levi’s grandparents had lived in the countryside and when he had been a little boy, he had often visited them and seen all the beautiful stars. Levi was suddenly very quiet, and not all that irritated about Erwin’s weird behavior anymore, because he could almost sense what was coming. 

“And?” He asked, looking now at the blond man. 

“And I think you might have been right, maybe… Maybe there are some… Problems in our marriage”, Erwin said. This made Levi smile. Smile for second time that day. “But nothing we can’t sort out”, Erwin continued and looked down to Levi. 

“Of course there’s no problems we can’t sort out”, Levi answered. “Let’s book an appointment to Hanji’s tomorrow, okay?” Levi said. He wanted to touch Erwin, reach out for that man, to his husband, to the person he had every right to touch, but something kept him from it. They hadn’t really touched each other in some time. In a long time. But Erwin was so close, so close he would only need to lean into the man and they would touch. Levi turned his back to Erwin, and the moment was gone. 

“You can come back to bed… If you want”, Levi said before going back inside.


	5. Remindings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but but but... School. And life... And depression...

”So… Erwin… Wouldn’t you tell me about your problems?” Hanji asked and corrected his glasses to fit better. Erwin moved nervously in the almost-nice-armchair in Hanji’s “peaceful” office. In the room there was an office table, and behind it an office chair, but Hanji wasn’t sitting there right now. Hanji was sitting opposite Levi and Erwin, on identical armchair as Erwin and Levi were sitting. Just that, while Erwin and Levi’s chairs were on one side of the coffeetable, Hanji’s was on other. Erwin’s back was towards the door, which made him feel even more nervous. He didn’t like sitting back towards doors, anyone could come right in and Erwin wouldn’t see them. 

 

The whole situation felt awkward for Erwin. He didn’t really want to be there. It felt weird to be here with Hanji, and… The whole idea of talking to him about their marriage problems felt absurd. For God’s sake, Erwin was a wealthy, good doing businessman, he wasn’t supposed to have marriage problems. And Hanji was their friend, their cat was named after him. Erwin touched his tie, like he would be setting it straight. The truth was, that he just didn’t want to talk about the problems he and Levi “had”. But, he would just tell Hanji everything Levi had told him, and Levi would be happy. This would be over soon, whole “marriage problems” thing. The truth was, that Levi had a middle age crisis, and he thought it was their marriage. He and Hanji then would sort his problems out and everything would be back to their normal, perfect life. 

“Well, Erwin?” Hanji asked smiling. 

“Uh, yeah… The problems…”, Erwin started. What had Levi said about them? “In… Communicating?” He said. Hanji nodded and wrote something down to his notebook. And this made Erwin feel even more nervous. 

“What kind of problems do you think there is in your communication?” Hanji asked. Erwin wasn’t prepared for follow-up question. He didn’t quite understand what Levi had meant by it. Erwin laid back in his chair, which was a bit too small for him, and it made him more uncomfortable. A large sigh escaped from his mouth. 

“I’m not… Sure”, he said finally. The blonde could feel his husband’s and their “therapist’s” stares on him. Levi surely was angry with him. Erwin hadn’t felt himself this stupid in a long time. For God’s sake, he was a wealthy, grown up man, he wasn’t supposed to feel stupid like some school boy.

“You… Aren’t sure what you meant by communicating problems?” Hanji said. “Hey, listen now Erwin”, he said and took of his glasses, placing them on the wooden coffee table. “I’m not asking about the problems that Levi thinks you are having. You don’t have to repeat them. I asked about the problems you think you have. Now what do YOU think about your marriage, Erwin?” Hanji didn’t take his brown eyes’ stare of Erwin. 

“Well… I… I…”, Erwin didn’t know what to say. He turned to look at his husband, trying to find comfort from the small man, but only found cold grey eyes calculating Erwin. The blonde man could almost hear Levi’s thoughts. ‘How serious is he?’ ‘Did he even listen to me?’ ‘What is this game he’s playing?’ Well, after all, they were here to solve the problems. And Erwin guessed he had his saying to this too. 

“I think the only problem here, is in Levi’s head”, Erwin said. He didn’t dare to look at Levi, but he heard the sharp inhaling from his side and he knew Levi was angry now. “Our marriage is all fine. There’s nothing wrong with it”, he said. 

“I think we agreed there’s something wrong with our marriage”, Levi said sharply. “Like how you’re never home or how you never talk with me or how you know nothing about your children’s lives”, Levi said, with and angry tone. 

“Now that’s enough Levi, thank you”, Hanji interrupted the starting fight. “Erwin, if there’s nothing wrong with your marriage, why did you come here?” He asked, just the right question. Erwin looked at his hands. Yeah, why did he come here? There had been a reason. It had been Levi. 

“I just… Hated to see Levi like that. I hated the tension between us, that had grown. I hated it, I hated how Levi didn’t talk to me at all and how he ignored me… And Levi had sleeping troubles… It wasn’t right… And Levi wanted to come here… Yeah… That’s about it”, Erwin finished and rose his eyes, facing Hanji’s understanding eyes. 

“Well… You did find some good reasons. How about Levi, why did you want to come here?” Hanji asked and turned his eyes on Erwin’s small husband. 

“Oh God… Here comes the ranting…”, Erwin thought and laid his head back in his chair. “Blaa blaa… Erwin that… Erwin this… Blaa. Blaa bla blaa. Shut up already, what if I just buy you new cleaning tools wouldn’t that just solve everything? Or a new car? Let’s buy a cottage… Yes, nice red cottage close to a lake in the middle of nowhere. And there I could hunt and fish and you could do… What ever you do”, Erwin continued in his head. 

“Erwin?” Hanji asked and made Erwin jump. 

“Yes?” 

“Erwin, could you answer the question?” He asked. Erwin knew he was in trouble. He hadn’t paid any attention to the conversation going on. Erwin cleared his throat.

“Um… Could you repeat the question? My mind was just wandering… On… The thing Levi said… About… Communication… Problems…”, Erwin tried to save himself. Hanji just smiled, obviously aware that Erwin just hadn’t been interested in what Levi had just said. 

“I asked you, how you feel about Levi’s thought about you not being home”, he repeated. Erwin nodded. 

“Oh yeah… Well… I like my work. It is tiring, it takes a lot of time and… I have to work, to bring the food to the table. Since Levi is home, for the kids, I have to do more work, to get more money. I have a family to feed, after all”, he said. 

“Aha! There’s the Key, Erwin, you said ‘I’. I have to work, I have to feed the children, I have a family! But Erwin, you know it’s not just YOU. It’s not just your children, it’s not just your family. It is your and Levi’s children and your family. Try using more ‘we’ and less ‘I’ when talking about the family you have. Can you promise that?” He asked. Erwin moved around in his chair nervously. 

“Well, Erwin?” Hanji asked. Erwin could swear he felt Levi’s angry eyes on him. 

“Yes… I can try”, Erwin said and sighed.

 

“Erwin… Erwin… Erwin!” Levi called from the kitchen. That man was deaf for sure. Levi sighed annoyed and wiped his hands to a kitchen towel, as he walked to the livingroom. There he was, sitting on the couch, watching TV. 

“Mr. Smith, could you please shut the damn thing and listen when your husband talks to you?” Levi asked, his hands on his hips, looking pretty annoyed. This was also something Levi wanted to change. Erwin didn’t take him seriously, and he never ever, listened to him. Levi watched Erwin turn the TV off. 

“Yes dear?” The blonde man asked turning to look at Levi over the edge of the couch. 

“Don’t you go ‘dear’ on me!” Levi said. 

“Is the dinner ready already?” Erwin asked smiling. Levi sighed and shook his head. 

“I just wanted to remind you that Armin brings a quest for dinner today”, Levi said. He could read from Erwin’s face, that he had no idea what was going on. Once again, Erwin hadn’t listened Levi, nor Armin, but that wasn’t a big surprise anymore. 

“You have no idea who that quest is going to be?” Levi asked sighing. “Erwin, for loving God’s sake…”

“Yeah, yeah, just who is that going to be? It’s not Eren, because he comes every other night and you don’t need to say about it… Because it’s a bigger surprise when he’s not there than when he is”, Erwin said. 

“No, it’s not Eren. It’s Jean. You know who he is, right?” Levi asked, studying Erwin. Erwin had been blessed with the gift to act. That was very important skill for a lawyer. Erwin nodded. 

“Yes… I think I know him… So he’s coming tonight? It’s nice that Armin’s so popular… You know, he has so many friends…”, Erwin said and smiled. Levi relaxed. At least that idiot remembered SOMETHING. 

“Well… Just behave, alright? Don’t make a scene… Promise?” Levi asked. “It’s… Important to Armin.” Erwin had no idea, why it was so important to Armin. Maybe the kid, that… John or something was afraid of him, or something… And Armin didn’t want to scare him. 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I behave? I always behave…”, Erwin said. Levi disagreed with this one, but he didn’t say anything. 

 

“Hmm… Well, that’s all…”, Levi said and walked to the hall. “Christa!” He shouted. But, once again, Christa was listening to music so loud that there was no way she’d hear him. Levi sighed and walked upstairs. He came to a white door, where was a sign where was written word ‘PRINCESS’ with pink glitter letters. Levi knocked on the door, receiving no answer. 

“Christa… Open up, will you?” He said, knocking harder. There was still no answer. This was starting to annoy Levi, why she had to listen to her music so loud? “Christa Historia Alert, I swear to God”, Levi said, a bit louder this time. The door opened and there was an angry blonde little girl looking at him. Christa was indeed short, even shorter than Levi. And Levi didn’t mind, it was actually nice to be taller than someone, for once. 

“Don’t. Use. That. Name. But what do you want?” She asked and leaned to the doorway, trying to block the view to her room. But it didn’t succeed. The room was like a battle ground, there was clean and dirty clothes all around, school books and everything on the floor. Levi just stared at the room. 

“Clean your room. Or I will pick everything from the floor and throw them away. It needs to be clean before 9 pm, alright? And make sure you vacuum also. And you need to help me to set the bigger table, since Jean is coming. Alright?” Levi said. Christa rolled her eyes. She knew Levi was serious. 

“What ever…”, she said and already closing the door, when Levi pushed his foot. 

“… Who are you skyping with?” He asked. The sharp eyes of the small man had caught Christa’s laptop. And there was a strange girl on the screen. Christa’s face turned all red. 

“No one. Just go already, I will clean, ok dad?” She said and pushed Levi away from her room and closed the door right in front of the man’s nose. Levi shook his head and walked back to downstairs, back to prepare the nice dinner. 

 

After couple hours the dinner was ready, the table was set and Jean was sitting right next to Armin. Jean had sweated nervously whole evening, when he had walked to Smith’s house he had felt the butterflies in his stomach. He had chosen a blue dress shirt and black jeans very carefully before leaving. It was, after all, quite big thing. The first dinner at his boyfriend’s house. With his boyfriend’s family. Jean had paid couple visits to Armin’s place before too, but it had always been quick visits and most of the time they had stayed locked up in Armin’s room. He had met Armin’s dad, Levi, couple times. He seemed like a nice person, just a bit quiet and well, swearing a lot. And a cleaning maniac. He had even talked with the black haired short man. But the other man… The Erwin… “Daddy”. HE was scary. A tall man, with this glare and… That car of his. And there was rumors of the man in their school. Of course Jean shouldn’t listen to them, but Sasha, who was a close friend of Christa’s, said they were true. The rumors said that Erwin was a mafia boss. And he really looked like he could be one. Whenever Jean saw him, he was wearing a black suit and looking around himself with a serious look on his face. So, no wonder why Jean was nervous. Armin had told him that his dad had told his daddy about them. And now everyone in their family knows that they were dating. So, this was a first official dinner, where Jean would be Armin’s boyfriend. Not just a friend. 

Jean inhaled deeply and rose his eyes from the plate. The man, the daddy, Erwin, was sitting right in front of him. Eating with a great appetite. 

“So… You’re… John?” The man asked. Jean felt his cheeks turn all red. He didn’t have time to open his mouth, when Armin was already talking. 

“No daddy, he’s Jean. Je-an. Spelt J-E-A-N. It’s a French name”, Armin said. This caught Levi’s, the dad’s attention. 

“French? Oh, I see. Jean, do you study French?” The black haired man asked, staring at Jean. Jean swallowed the food he was chewing and tried to face the small man’s grey eyes. 

“Uh yeah, my mum is part French…”, Jean said. Jean had hardly said it, when Levi started blabbering something with really fast French, moving his hands around in the air. It seemed a lot like her mother when she got mad. But the truth was that Jean wasn’t all that good in French. Even his mother was French, and Jean had heard French ever since he was a small boy, and even he had studied French for five years he had always sucked at it. And he couldn’t understand a single word from what Levi said. 

“Ah…”, Jean started but he was interrupted by Armin, who answered to Levi with as fast French that Jean understood only his own name. This was quite embarrassing. 

“Sorry… Dad is actually French teacher, or he used to be one, but he stopped going to work because well… They decided it’d be better if someone would be at home looking after us”, Armin explained to Jean. 

“Well, wasn’t that good decision?” Erwin asked. Jean couldn’t help but shiver every time the blonde man talked. Jean was glad that the man didn’t talk to him. 

“Yeah, sure it was, at least someone knows our kids”, Levi said. Jean didn’t quite understand what that was supposed to mean. And neither did Erwin, since he stopped eating and looked over to his husband. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asked. Jean could almost sense the fight coming; he had heard this kind of talking many times at home. And Armin had told him about his parents’ weird behavior lately. 

“I mean that you don’t know your children at all”, Levi said with a challenging tone in his voice, turning those sharp grey eyes over to Erwin. Jean licked his lips, trying to catch Armin’s eyes. But the blonde boy was keeping his eyes on his plate, playing with his fork on the food. On the other side of the table Erwin inhaled deeply. 

“And what do you mean by that? Of course I know my children…”, he said. Jean really disliked where this was going. Christa, who had been quiet through the whole meal, finally rose her head. Obviously, she had been on her phone under the table and not even Levi’s sharp eyes had noticed it. She had no clue what the conversation was about, but for Jean’s great relief she saved the situation from going worse. 

“Daddy, could you pass the water please?” She asked with her sweet voice. Erwin smiled and looked at his princess.

“Of course my dear”, he said and passed the water to the blonde girl. Jean looked at the man, and the girl. There was a huge difference in their size. Armin had told him, that Erwin was actually their uncle, so they were related by blood, but both Christa and Armin were small, unlike Erwin. Maybe their mother had been small too. But of course Jean couldn’t ask. Not here, not now. 

“Thank you”, the girl said. Jean studied the girl, trying to find similarities to Armin from her. She had blonde hair, it didn’t look like it had been dyed, the girl’s smile was similar to Armin’s. She also had those big blue eyes, that were the same as his boyfriend’s. Jean turned his face to Armin. He wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation; he just looked at Armin when he ate. 

“What?” He heard Erwin say. Armin’s expression was shocked. Jean hadn’t followed the conversation at all and he had no idea what Levi had just said to Erwin. But Levi looked pissed off and Erwin looked just as shocked as Armin. Jean looked over the table, from side to side, feeling terribly confused. He should have listened what the others were talking to. Even Christa had rose her head from her phone and was now following. 

“I told about it to you a week ago”, Levi said, sounding furious. “You can’t possibly mean that you didn’t listen?” 

“I have no memory of that kind of conversation… When did it happen?” Erwin asked. 

“Last Tuesday, before we went to bed”, the smaller man hissed between his teeth. 

“Don’t tell important things to me before I go to sleep, I won’t remember them in the morning”, Erwin said. “You should know it after all these years!” 

“I asked you today if you remember who Jean is and you said you did!” Levi said and now Jean understood what was going on. His boyfriend’s parents were having a fight of him. Because Erwin hadn’t listened to Levi and he didn’t know they were dating. 

“Of course I said I remember him, since you’d be upset if I didn’t remember… I didn’t know it was something this big, you should have reminded me!” Erwin said rising his hands hopelessly. 

“Well, I am even more upset now! God damn, I hate it when you do this!” Levi said, rising up. 

“Honey sit down”, Erwin said moving his hands calmingly downwards. “Let’s…” But Levi didn’t let the man finish his sentence. 

“No! Don’t! I hate when you try to talk it off like that!” Levi said throwing his hands up in the air. Jean could only stare at the small man. He couldn’t move. His parents fought a lot, but it was nothing like this. Now he understood better why Armin had been so down lately. If it was often like this… Jean could only imagine. 

“Levi, please, don’t shout”, Erwin said, looking right into his husband’s eyes. 

“I fucking shout! Because you are one big, fat, ignorant fool! All you care about is your work, I am so sick of it and you not noticing what’s going on around you, if it’s not about your work! I hate when you don’t listen to me, I hate it when you don’t listen to Armin, I hate when you don’t ask how Christa’s doing I just god damn hate it! I hate it when you do it!” Levi shouted, and Jean guessed he would have said even more, if something sudden wouldn’t have happened just then. 

 

Christa stood up, not saying a word. Jean hadn’t paid attention to Christa, but now he saw quickly her face as she walked past him. Her mascara had ran to her cheeks with her tears. The expression on the girl’s face was shocked and… Just plain sad. 

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Levi asked turning to Christa. “Come back! Christa!” He shouted after her. 

“Let me get her”, Erwin said and rose up he too, walking after Christa. Jean turned on his chair to see where he’d go. He could hear Erwin trying to say something to Christa, but she didn’t listen and the front door slammed. Erwin came back to the dining room looking down. 

“Did you let her go?!” Levi asked. He still hadn’t calmed down. 

“What else could I have done?” Erwin asked, now he too sounding angry. “I’m not going to use violent on her or anything.” 

“That’s not what I meant! Oh god damn it, you’re useless!” Levi said. Jean turned to Armin. His eyes were staring empty right to his plate and his hand had stopped right in the place, still holding a fork. 

 

“Come, let’s go”, Jean whispered and took Armin’s hand. He rose up, pulling the other boy after him, taking him to upstairs to Armin’s room. He could hear Levi and Erwin continuing the fight, now Erwin shouting too. Jean sat on Armin’s bed, pulling Armin to sit next to him. Jean studied Armin’s face for a while. 

“Hey… Is it always like that?” He asked caressing Armin’s cheek. The blonde turned his face away from Jean. 

“No… It’s… It’s not like that… Not usually… I’ve never seen dad like that… He has never been that angry”, Armin said after a while. “He never loses his calm…” Jean nodded. He tried to understand his boyfriend’s situation. 

“But you said they fight a lot nowadays?” He asked, trying to get an eye contact with Armin. Armin’s blonde hair had fallen on his face, creating a safe curtain between him and the world. Jean only wished he’d be able to get through it. 

“Yeah… But not… Not like that… And never so we can hear it…”, he said. Jean nodded and wrapped his arms around Armin, pulling him against himself. He felt Armin moving, almost like he was trying to get away, before he settled down. 

“I’m just… So lost… I feel bad to know that… They are fighting…” Armin whispered. Jean sighed and rose his hand to Armin’s hair. 

“You know… If you feel bad… When they fight… You can always come to our place”, Jean said, stroking gently Armin’s hair. He felt Armin nod and heard him sniff. 

“Thanks…”, Armin mumbled. 

“Armin… I love you”, Jean said. He would have said more, but then there was a knock in Armin’s door. Armin rose a bit to take a look at the door. He didn’t say anything, he just let himself fall back on Jean’s arms. 

“Armin… I’m coming in”, Jean could hear Erwin’s voice behind the door. Just a moment after, the big man opened the door. He didn’t step inside, just looked at the boys on the bed. 

“Um… I think it’s time for John… Jean. To leave. It’s getting quite late”, he said. Jean nodded. 

“Alright Mr. Smith”, Jean said, not letting go of Armin. He looked right at the big man, deep into his blue eyes. 

“Would you like to get a ride back home?” Erwin asked. Jean nodded. 

“That… That’d be nice. Thanks”, Jean said, but didn’t make a move to rise up from the bed. Erwin nodded. 

“Well, come quickly, I’ll be waiting for you downstairs”, he said before leaving. Jean turned to armin and pressed a kiss to Armin’s hair. 

“I think I have to go now…”, he said. Armin nodded and rose up. 

“Sorry… About everything…”, He said, looking away. Jean smiled.

“Njah, it’s okay. It was just bad timing… Otherwise your both…”, Jean had to think about his words for a moment. “Parents seemed nice.” Armin rose an eyebrow for the other boy. 

“If you say so… But go now, or daddy will be angry at you”, he said. Jean smiled and rose up. 

“Before I go, Arminnie”, he said, bending back down to Armin. “Give me a kiss.” Armin chuckled and kissed the boy. Jean could see that Armin felt much better than before. That’s why Jean rushed to downstairs so happily. 

 

Erwin looked at the boy next to him while he drove. Poor guy, he was almost shaking. Now Erwin understood why it had been so important for Levi that he’d behave. And he had behaved. Almost, anyway. Erwin had offered the boy a ride, partly just to get out of that house and partly because he wanted to be nice. But yes, he wanted to spend a little time alone with this boy. Jean. Or John. Erwin couldn’t remember which his name was. 

“So… Jean… Was it?” Erwin asked, trying to be cool. Jean almost jumped in his seat. So much of being cool. Now this whole situation was only awkward. 

“Yes, sir, it was”, Jean said. Erwin nodded. 

“So… You are dating with Armin”, Erwin said. 

“Yes, sir”, Jean said. Erwin could see his nervousness, well, Erwin couldn’t say he hadn’t been nervous when he had first time met his first boyfriend’s parents… It had been quite awful. With Levi there had never been that problem, since Levi didn’t have parents. It was sad, but for Erwin it had been easier. 

“So, how long have you been dating?” Erwin asked. “Wait do I turn here?” 

“Yeah, here, sir”, Jean said and pointed at right. “And uh… A couple months, sir”, the boy continued. Erwin nodded and turned the wheel. He was still wondering why they hadn’t told him earlier. It wasn’t like they didn’t accept gays. Most people nowadays accepted gays anyway, it was much more easier than it had been back in the day when Erwin and Levi had been young together. 

“And how- Holy shit, that’s Christa!” Erwin said and slowed quickly down. Erwin rolled his window down and looked out of it to small girl figure walking on the sideway. 

“Christa!” He shouted to the girl. “Christa, what… What are you doing in here?” He asked. Erwin should call Levi that there was no need to be worried, that he had found Christa. Christa looked at his daddy, her arms crossed on her chest. 

“I’m walking”, she answered with a cold voice. 

“Yes, I can see that young lady. Get in the car”, Erwin said. Christa shook her head. Erwin rose an eyebrow to her. 

“Oh, really? Why not? Where are you going anyway?” Erwin asked. Christa was silent for a moment. 

“I’m going to Sasha’s”, she said, looking away from Erwin trying to avoid an eye contact. Erwin was a lawyer. He could see a liar when he was needed to. 

“Well, she lives in the other side of the town. Why are you walking to her this way? It’d take an hour or two for you to get there from here”, Erwin said. Christa shrugged, still looking away. 

“I just feel like taking a walk”, Christa said. Erwin nodded. 

“Yes sure. But Christa, how about this: I know you’re lying. You hop in now, and I won’t ask further questions about your walks in this part of town. If you don’t, however, get in the car now, I will come and get you and I will make sure to find out why you’re here”, Erwin said. When Christa didn’t make a move towards the car, Erwin added: “And I will tell your dad where I found you.” This made Christa immediately get inside the big black car. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too”, Erwin said when Christa sat on the backseat. Erwin saw from the mirror the girl rolling her eyes behind him. Erwin closed his window and started driving. 

 

“So… Christa”, Erwin said and looked at the girl on the backseat from the mirror. They had just dropped the Jean back home and were now driving back. Christa didn’t respond to Erwin, she just looked out of the mirror, to the dark night. “You know… Dad’ll probably tell you to go to bed without dinner… You’ll be hungry”, he continued. Christa didn’t turn her head away. 

“So?” Was all she said. 

“So, do you want to go to McDonald’s?” Erwin asked. There was a moment of silence in the car as Erwin drove. 

“… Okay”, Christa said. Erwin nodded and turned the course to the nearest McDonald’s. No one spoke in the car, but Erwin could hear Christa starting to txt with her phone. 

 

Erwin stopped the car right in front of their house. He locked the doors. 

“… What do you want?” Christa asked. Erwin turned to her over his seat and looked deeply into her eyes. 

“Don’t tell your dad about the McDonald’s okay?” Erwin asked, sounding dead serious. Christa smiled mischievously and shook her head a little. Just like when she had been a little girl. 

“It’s just my and daddy’s little secret, right?” She said. Erwin smiled and nodded. 

“That’s my girl…”, He said and opened the car’s doors, getting out of the car.


End file.
